Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Koszmar zwany życiem
Nim spojrzysz łaskawym okiem na owe opowiadanie, wyjaśnijmy sobie spraw kilka: · - Historii owej akcja dzieje się podczas fabuły filmu pierwszego, · - Czkawka i kompanija jego mają po latek 15, · - Wyżej wymieniony bohater jest tradycyjnie deczko niemrawy, · - Co do Hiccstrida sami obaczycie, · - Postaram się żem nie skakać ze skrajności w inną skrajność, ale miejcie baczanie na to, iż owy fan fikszyn może być radosny, lecz i smutny zarazem, · - Zalecam wam obadanie innych moich przemyśleń na temat Jak Swe Smoczydło Okiełznać (czy jakoś tak…), · - Wszelkich starań dołożę, aby jak najoryginalniej było, · - Psst… notka dla tych co drzewiej namiętnie Przybysza autorstwa mego czytali! Słyszeliście może przypadkiem, iż od miesięcy pięciu ciąg jego jest dalszy? Bo mam wrażenie, że niektórzy nie wiedzą :/ (czytaj ¾ czytających), · - Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam to bardzo. · - A komu nie temu hańba! Prolog Istnieją ludzie, którzy narzekają na swe życie. Argumentują to tym, że każdy dzień to rutyna, że ludzie wokół są podli, że mogłoby być lepiej i tak dalej. Istniał jednak chłopiec, który po usłyszeniu ich jęków, najprawdopodobniej zaniósłby się śmiechem. Nie dlatego, że był nieczuły, wręcz przeciwnie. Był to piętnastolatek o złotym sercu. Jednak jeśli dla tych ludzi przeszkadzało ich życie, to po wejściu w skórę Czkawki woleliby rzucić się z klifu po jakimś tygodniu niż męczyć się kolejny dzień. Mieszkał on na wyspie o wdzięcznej nazwie Berk. Piękne miejsce, zamieszkałe przez momentami trochę oschłych, ale walecznych i odważnych wikingów. Czkawka był nieco inny. Nie był umięśniony tak jak reszta mieszkańców, nie czuł specjalnej chęci do walki. No i nie zabijał smoków. Każdy kto chciał zasłużyć na szacunek na Berk, musiał zabijać te groźne stworzenia. Najróżniejsze gatunki, im więcej, tym lepiej. A on nie chciał ich zabijać. Czuł, że to nie są potwory, tak jak sadzili inni. Owszem, często napadały na wioskę, ale jednak miał przeczucie, że nie robią tego z własnej woli. Niestety, wikingowie nie podzielali jego zdania. Nie przemawiały do nich jego inteligencja, kreatywność, czy po prostu dobroć. Liczyła się tylko siła. Z tego powodu Czkawka był poniżany i nielubiany. Praktycznie w nikim nie miał oparcia. Jego ojciec, Stoik, nie tylko nie okazywał swemu synowi ojcowskiej miłości, ale był też nim często rozczarowany. A matka? Valka, bo tak się nazywała, ostatni raz była widziana wiele lat temu. Została porwana przez smoka, kiedy jej synek był jeszcze bardzo mały. Nikt nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że jest już martwa. Rówieśnicy młodzieńca najbardziej dawali mu się we znaki. Było ich tylko kilku, a jednak sprawiali wrażenie jeźdźców apokalipsy. Sączysmark - silny, zapatrzony w siebie kuzyn Czkawki. Najgorszy z całej tej grupki. Egoista, idiota i wyjątkowo irytujący. Chłopak starał się unikać go jak ognia, aby nie narażać się na jego głupie uwagi, Śledzik - najprawdopodobniej jedyny przyjaciel Czkawki. W grupie zachowywał się jak reszta, ale poza nią był w porządku. Inteligentny, lecz tchórzliwy. W teorii znał smoki jak nikt inny, Szpadka - przygłupia osoba od demolki. Tak naprawdę niewiele gorsza od Sączysmarka, Mieczyk - brat bliźniak wyżej wymienionej. Jeszcze gorszy, Astrid - blond wojowniczka o niezwykłej odwadze i bardzo dużych umiejętnościach bojowych. Była przy tym tak piękna, że wszyscy jej koledzy byli w niej zakochani. Nie inaczej było z Czkawką, jednak z czasem jej docinki skutecznie go zniechęciły. I to byli właśnie oni. Cała reszta wioski albo go ignorowała, albo zachowywała się podobnie. Był jeszcze Pyskacz, miejscowy kowal i najlepszy przyjaciel Stoika Ważkiego, wodza całej tej wioski. Czkawka miał objąć wodzowanie, gdy dorośnie, ale nawet jego ojciec miał co do tego wątpliwości. Pyskacz był swego rodzaju mentorem chłopaka, który pracował u niego w kuźni jako czeladnik. W odróżnieniu od innych był pozytywnie nastawiony do Czkawki. Nigdy go nie obrażał. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli o pewnym sekrecie przyszłego wodza… Next powinien być jeszcze dzisiaj (piątek), ale obawiam się, że trochę późno. Cóż, grill się sam nie złoży... Przepraszam, ale jednak jutro. Rozdział 1. Tego dnia najzwyczajniej w świecie szwendał się po wyspie. Z resztą jak zwykle. Z wiadomych przyczyn unikał wioski i ogółem ludzi. O dziwo jednak, takie życie samotnika mu odpowiadało. Tak go owe szwendanie się wciągnęło, że nie zauważył jak zapadł wieczór. Był dosyć daleko od domu, więc zaczął biec. Nie bał się ciemności, ani nawet tego, co mogło się w tych mrokach lasu czaić. Mogło go coś rozszarpać, zjeść lub zabić. Z takim życiem jak jego było mu to po części obojętne. Nie miał po prostu ochoty na wysłuchiwanie kolejnego kazania od swego ,,nadopiekuńczego” ojca. Dojście do domu zajęło mu około dziesięciu minut. Słyszał jak w środku krząta się Stoik. Czyżby martwił się o los swego syna? Czyżby z tego powodu nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu? Tia… wersja z hemoroidami w tyłku i problemami z siedzeniem była bardziej prawdopodobna, niż zaprzątanie sobie przez wodza głowy Czkawką. Jednak synowi Stoika to nie przeszkadzało. Przyzwyczaił się. Wszedł do środka bez pukania. - Oh, jesteś – przywitał się wódz. – Już myślałem, że uciekłeś z domu albo coś ci się stało. - Powiedz po prostu, że miałeś taką nadzieję – powiedział do siebie w myślach Czkawka, po czym dodał na głos. – Jak widać żyję i mam się dobrze. Tylko spacerowałem i odrobinę się zagapiłem z czasem. Jego ojciec nie zareagował. Usiadł za to na krześle i przyjął postawę pewną powagi. Chłopak widział, że szykuje się coś niemiłego. - Usiądź, synu. Mam dla ciebie dwie wiadomości. Zgodnie z poleceniem usadowił się na krześle. - Jaka jest zła? – przeszedł do rzeczy Czkawka. - Cóż, za dwa dni zaczynasz smocze szkolenie. Wiem, że nie umiesz lub jak wolisz, nie chcesz zabijać smoków, ale jesteś synem wodza. I musisz się tego nauczyć. Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział bardzo stanowczo, jakby mówił do któregoś ze swoich ludzi, a nie do członka rodziny. - A ta dobra wiadomość? – spytał sceptycznie chłopak. - Niedługo przypłyną do nas goście. To mój stary przyjaciel, również wódz. Będziemy musieli przedyskutować parę drobnych spraw. - A jaki to ma związek ze mną? Stoik chwilę się zastanowił jak przekazać synowi wiadomość. - Przypłynie z nim jego córka – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nazywa się Anna i jest w twoim wieku. Myślę, że się zaprzyjaźnicie. Czkawka także się uśmiechnął. - W końcu jakaś miła odmiana – pomyślał. Stoik nagle spoważniał. - Tylko nie próbuj jej tam bajerować! Hm, no chyba, że sama to zrobi. Czkawka się zaśmiał. - Przestań, tato. Założę się, że nawet na mnie nie spojrzy. Zdziwiła go nieco odpowiedź syna. Wiedział, że ma on dość niską samoocenę, ale nie sądził, że jest aż tak źle. Wstali ze swych siedzisk. Rozmowa zakończona. - To ja już może pójdę spać – powiedział z udawanym zmęczeniem Czkawka. Nie usłyszał dobranoc. Nigdy tak nie było. Wszedł po schodach i zamknął za sobą drzwi od pokoju. Nie chciał jednak iść spać. Miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia tego wieczoru. Poczekał kilka minut aż jego ojciec poszedł do swojej sypialni i zasnął. Dopiero wtedy mógł zacząć działać. Wziął kosz z rybami, leżący w kącie za biurkiem, a następnie wyskoczył przez okno. Wylądował miękko na trawie. Było ciemno, mógł działać w miarę swobodnie. Poprawił kosz, który zarzucił na plecy, i udał się z powrotem do lasu. Ktoś tam na niego czekał. *** Co prawda było już późno i szanse, że ktoś nie spał o tej porze oprócz niego były śmiesznie małe, ale i tak po drodze oglądał się za siebie kilka razy. Nic z resztą dziwnego. Gdyby któryś z wikingów dowiedział się o jego małym sekrecie… W końcu doszedł do celu. Krucze Urwisko. Miejsce zapomniane, całkowicie niesłusznie. Otoczone przez klify, małe jeziorko sprawiało o tej porze naprawdę niesamowite wrażenie. Czkawka rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swego przyjaciela. - Szczerbata mordko! – zawołał. Po chwili poczuł na plecach ciepły oddech jakiegoś stworzenia. - Nie myślałeś chyba, że do ciebie nie przyjdę. Odwrócił się. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami ujrzał parę dużych, zielonych oczu z ogromnymi czarnymi źrenicami. Normalny człowiek zacząłby uciekać na widok czarnego jak noc smoka. Pamiętajmy jednak, że Czkawka był… inny. - Przyniosłem ci coś, żebyś mi tu czasem nie padł z głodu, żarłoku – powiedział chłopak, zdejmując z pleców kosz pełen ryb. Smok wystawił język i natychmiast wsadził łeb do środka, celem pożarcia całej zawartości. Siedzący obok wiking lekko się zaśmiał. Widok Nocnej Furii z pyskiem w koszu na ryby był dość nietypowy. Czkawka obejrzał całego smoka, który przy świetle księżyca wyglądał naprawdę wyjątkowo ze swymi połyskującymi, czarnymi łuskami i parą skrzydeł (także czarnych). Westchnął gdy spojrzał na ogon. W końcu sam pozbawił smoka jednej lotki. Jednak kiedy darował smokowi życie, a następnie się z nim zaprzyjaźnił szybko dorobił dla niego drugą lotkę w kuźni. Niewiele brakowało, a Pyskacz o wszystkim by się dowiedział. Dorobił także siodło, które było już na grzbiecie tego sympatycznego stworzenia, ale chłopak jakoś nie mógł zebrać się w sobie, aby spróbować na nim latać. - No, Szczerbatku, trochę sobie dzisiaj pojadłeś. Smok zawarczał przyjaźnie w odpowiedzi. Nagle, gdy wiking podnosił się z ziemi, Nocna Furia gwałtownie wciągnęła go na swój grzbiet. - Szczerbatek, nie, nie, NIE! Za późno. Smok wzniósł się w powietrze. Niewiele brakowało, a Czkawka zleciałby ze swego wierzchowca już na samym początku. Szybko się jednak ogarnął, włożył stopy w strzemienia i postanowił wypróbować nowy ogon. Przez pierwsze kilka chwil sterowanie sprawiało ogromne trudności. Ostatecznie jednak chłopakowi udało się opanować swego latającego przyjaciela. Trochę praktyki i był w stanie bez problemu latać między drzewami. - Zobaczmy jak wygląda Berk nocą – zaproponował. – Co ty na to? Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Gdy tylko ujrzał wioskę, szczęka dosłownie mu opadła. Widok był przepiękny. Nie sądził, że jego dom może być tak cudowny. W pewnym momencie zauważył jakiegoś człowieka. Stał koło jakiegoś domu i najwidoczniej podziwiał widoki. Czkawka po chwili rozpoznał, że była to Astrid. Ta niestety również miała doskonały wzrok. Gdy tylko ujrzała Nocną Furię, wstała zszokowana. Zdziwienie wojowniczki było tym większe, że dojrzała siedzącego na nim człowieka. - Nocna Furia! – krzyknęła. Wikingowie zaczęli wybiegać ze swych domostw. Jednak chłopak już tego nie widział. Leciał z zawrotną prędkością w kierunku miejsca, z którego wyruszyli. - Było blisko – odetchnął, gdy wylądowali. – Nasza Astrid chyba mnie nie rozpoznała. A jeśli tak, to bogowie miejcie mnie w swej opiece! Zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka. - Lepiej będzie jak gdzieś się schowasz. Jeśli wikingowie wyruszą jutro na poszukiwania, to może być nieciekawie. Smok kiwnął głową. Chłopak chciał już odejść, ale Nocna Furia rzuciła się na niego. Zaczęła oblizywać swego pana. - Nie, Szczerbatek. Przestań! W końcu przestał. Wiking był cały mokry, a jego brązowe włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie. Nie był jednak zły. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że moim jedynym przyjacielem będzie smok, wiesz? – zagadał Czkawka. Nocna Furia wyszczerzyła swoje zęby. Wyglądała w tym momencie jak ósmy cud świata. Pożegnali się, a następnie wiking, zabrawszy kosz, udał się w stronę wioski. W lesie było bardzo cicho. Za cicho… Nagle usłyszał jak coś poruszyło się w krzakach. Rozdział 2. - No to ja już wiem, kto to będzie. W ostatniej chwili zorientował się, że ma na plecach, drobnostka, duży kosz do noszenia ryb. Zrzucił go z siebie jak oparzony. I co dalej? Tajemnicza persona była coraz bliżej. Bez chwili namysłu wwalił przedmiot w krzaki obok, po czym oparł się o drzewo, wsunął ręce do kieszeni i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął sobie pogwizdywać. Ktoś wybiegł z chaszczy. Spotkała go mała niespodzianka. Spodziewał się całej masy wikingów z Astrid na czele. O dziwo jednak wyszła tylko Astrid. Udał zdziwienie jej obecnością. Ona natomiast była autentycznie zaskoczona. Spodziewała się wszystkich o tej porze w środku lasu, ale nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mógłby to być on. - Czkawka? - spytała zdziwiona, lekko dysząc - Co ty tu na Thora robisz? Chłopak nie okazywał żadnych emocji, które mogłyby zdradzić, że coś ukrywa. - Spaceruję sobie - odpowiedział obojętnie. - Biegłaś gdzieś, że tak sapiesz? Blondynka jednak nabrała pewnych podejrzeń. Nie była do końca pewna, ale zdawało się jej, że na Nocnej Furii leciał właśnie on. Musiała spróbować wydobyć z niego informacje. Delikatnie i powoli. - Widziałeś lecącą Nocną Furię na niebie? Jak było wcześniej powiedziane - DELIKATNIE I POWOLI. - A więc mi się nie przywidziało - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo chłopak. - A zauważyłaś tego człowieka na jego grzbiecie? Punkt dla Czkawki. - Tak, właśnie to mnie zdziwiło. Zaraz! Czemu jesteś cały mokry?! Sytuacja podbramkowa. - Aaa… wiesz, głupia sprawa - odpowiedział zmieszany wiking. - Cóż… wpadłem do wody. - Tak, on coś zdecydowanie ukrywa - pomyślała Astrid, po czym dodała na głos. - Skoro tak, nie będę ci przeszkadzać. I poszła w drugim kierunku. Chłopak odczekał jeszcze chwilkę, a następnie podniósł kosz i ruszył w stronę domu. Ludzie także wracali już do siebie. Postanowili, że jutro przedyskutują ten temat. Czkawka dyskretnie wszedł do swego pokoju przez okno, ubrał się w piżamę i runął zmęczony na łóżko. *** - Czkawka, wstawaj! Ktoś krzyczał na dole. Minęła chwila nim zajarzył, że był to jego ojciec. Może nie kochał syna wystarczająco, ale trzeba było przyznać, że nigdy nie pozwolił mu zaspać. Kiedy dwa dni wcześniej urządził sobie ten nieszczęsny lot na Nocnej Furii, wśród wikingów zapanował mały rozgardiasz. Nie wiedzieli czy iść w las i spróbować ukatrupić smoka, czy też może zostawić go w spokoju. Koniec końców nikt nie wybrał się do lasu, nawet Czkawka. Cały poprzedni dzień przesiedział w domu. Denerwował się przed szkoleniem, które miało się odbyć za godzinę. Wiedział też, że musi być ostrożny. Astrid czuwała. To właśnie przez nią nie odwiedził Szczerbatka. Zrobiła się haniebnie wręcz podejrzliwa i gdyby tylko wychylił nos poza swą twierdzę, jaką był jego dom, prawdopodobnie nie odstąpiłaby go na krok. Takie życie. Leniwie zsunął się z miękkiej, bezpiecznej strefy i udał się do kuchni. Mruknął coś w stylu dzień dobry do swego neutralnego sąsiada, który udawał się w stronę wioski. Obowiązki wzywały. Kiedy ten wybył, Czkawka pomyślał sobie, że trzeba koniecznie udać się na rozmowy pokojowe do smoczego sojusznika. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie potraktuje jego jednodniowej nieobecności jako wypowiedzenie wojny. Wzdrygnął się też na myśl o konieczności spędzenia czasu ze swymi wrogami. A później uznał, że wystarczy już tego politycznego rozumowania. Po krótkim, ale dość napychającym śniadaniu, chłopak udał się w stronę areny. Stres go nagle opuścił. Przypomniało mu się, że przecież dzięki Szczerbatkowi poznał kilka sztuczek związanych ze smokami. Mógł je spokojnie wykorzystać i wszystkim zaimponować. - To byłoby niezłe - pomyślał Czkawka. - Zakończenie z drwinami byłoby niezwykłą ulgą. Chwilę się zastanowił, - Chociaż po namyśle, lepiej będzie nie rzucać się w oczy. W końcu dotarł na miejsce. Ponieważ zebranie się do wyjścia trochę mu zajęło, na arenie nie był pierwszy. Zastał bowiem Śledzika. - O, hej Czkawka - uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. - Gotowy na trening? - Czy ja wiem… Blondyn zmarkotniał. - Szczerze to trochę się boję, Czkawka. Ten się lekko uśmiechnął. - Spokojnie, człowieku. Nie zapominaj, że będzie nad nami czuwał Pyskacz. Z nim będziemy bezpieczni. - Chyba masz rację - odpowiedział Śledzik, któremu od razu poprawił się humor. - A, słuchaj… przepraszam, że się tak z ciebie naśmiewałem. Wiesz, tak naprawdę nic do ciebie nie mam, ale reszta… ja po prostu nie chciałem, żeby ze mnie też się nabijali. Wybaczysz mi? Czkawka był lekko zaskoczony. - Rety, Śledzik. Nic się nie stało. Podejrzewam, że w twojej sytuacji zachowywałbym się tak samo. Tak więc wszystko jest w porządku. - Dziękuję. Na arenę weszła Astrid. - A gdzie reszta? - zapytała na wstępie wojowniczka. Spojrzeli w jej stronę. - Jeszcze ich nie ma - odpowiedział jej Czkawka. Spodziewał się, że rzuci jakąś przezabawną uwagę na jego temat, ale tak się nie stało. Najwidoczniej bez przyjaciół nie czuła się tak pewnie. Stanęła po prostu obok. Chłopacy zaczęli z kolei rozmawiać na różne tematy. Jak normalni kumple. Blondynka była tym faktem nie mało zaskoczona. Chwilę później doszły bliźniaki. Jak każdy się spodziewał, o coś się kłócili. - Witam was na Smoczym Szkoleniu, uczniowie! Ich nauczyciel wyrósł jak spod ziemi. Stał teraz wśród nich. Obejrzał się na swych nowych wychowanków. - A gdzież jest nasz Sączysmark? - spytał kowal. Po chwili on także się zjawił. Wszedł pewnie, pomimo spóźnienia. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że wszystkich pokona. Kiedy każdy ustawił się w rządku, Pyskacz zaczął swój wykład o smokach. Czkawka się zamyślił. Chciał jak najszybciej pójść do Szczerbatka. Nagle wiking otworzył jakąś klatkę. Ze środka wyszedł Gronkiel. Rzucili się w stronę tarcz. - Co ja tu robię? - zapytał siebie w myślach chłopak. - Powinienem być teraz ze swoim przyjacielem. Chwycili tarcze. Smok wystrzelił. Trafił Śledzika, którego tarcza poszła w drzazgi. Sam strzał nic mu nie zrobił, ale odrzut był tak duży, że poleciał na pobliską ścianę i walnął się w głowę. Trochę go zabolało. - Śledzik odpadasz! - zawołał Pyskacz. Gronkiel wybrał sobie Mieczyka i Szpadkę za następny cel. Kłócili się o tarczę. I jeden i drugi cymbał uważał, że akurat TA tarcza musi być jego. Smok trafił między nich. Strzał powalił ich na ziemię. To również zostało uznane za dyskwalifikację. - Czkawka, lepiej uciekaj, - zadrwił Sączysmark - bo jeszcze się skaleczysz. Jorgenson zaniósł się śmiechem. Po trzech sekundach jego tarcza poszła na wykałaczki. Smok zaczął strzelać w kierunku Astrid. Ta jednak skutecznie unikała. I tak Gronkielowi zaschło w gardle. Nie stanowił już zagrożenia. A przynajmniej w teorii. Zaczął lecieć w stronę Czkawki. Bardzo szybko zmniejszał dystans między sobą a chłopakiem. - Uciekaj, albo cię staranuje! - krzyknął Pyskacz. - O Thorze, o Thorze, o Thorze… Czkawka panikował. Pozostali stali jak zamurowani. Nie wiedzieli co robić. Jedynie kowal próbował dobiec do swego czeladnika, ale był za daleko. Nagle smok wylądował tuż przed Czkawką. Leżał na ziemi z wywalonym językiem, po którym ciekła ślina. - Smoczymiętka - pomyślał wiking. Kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy w koszu oprócz ryb znalazła się trawa, Szczerbatek stał się potulny jak baranek. Chłopak zrozumiał wtedy, że owa tajemnicza trawa, której pozwolił sobie nadać nazwę, działa na smoki odurzająco. Szczęśliwym trafem miał jej trochę pod kamizelką. Wysypał kilka źdźbeł koło smoka, a ten przestał się czymkolwiek innym interesować. Wszyscy patrzyli na to odrobinę zdziwieni. Konkretniej kompletnie zszokowani. - Okej, no to skoro mamy już to za sobą, - zaczął niepewnie Czkawka - to ja już… pójdę. I udał się szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia. Jeśli nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, to ewidentnie mu się to nie udało. Rozdział 3. 500 edycji! Fanfary zwycięstwa! Stoik chodził w te i we w te. Czkawka siedział od pięciu minut na krześle. Nie wiedział czy jego ojciec jest wściekły, czy też wręcz przeciwnie. Wódz w końcu się do niego odwrócił. - Synu - zaczął poważnym tonem. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Po chwili się roześmiał. - Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny, Czkawka. Chłopak również się uśmiechnął. W duszy jednak nie był za wesoły. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że potrzeba było aż smoka, aby ojciec wreszcie zaczął go traktować jak syna. Było to przytłaczające. - No, - zaczął ponownie Stoik - to skoro masz o tym wszystkim jednak jakieś pojęcie, porozmawiajmy. Jak ojciec z synem. Usiadł naprzeciwko Czkawki. Uśmiech nie schodził z ich twarzy. Chłopak był jednak w dużo gorszej sytuacji. Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć. - Tak więc… cóż. Widzisz, tato… jest… tak jak jest, no i… Drzwi się gwałtownie otworzyły. Stała w nich Astrid. - A więc tak umrę - pomyślał Czkawka. - Wodzu! - powiedziała głośno wojowniczka. - Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale… Tutaj zrobiła pauzę, aby złapać oddech. - … goście już przypłynęli. Stoik zerwał się z miejsca. - Słodki Thorze! - krzyknął. - Tak wcześnie?! Ale… nic jeszcze nie gotowe. Zanim przygotujemy Twierdzę… spodziewałem się ich najwcześniej pojutrze! - Spokojnie, - powiedziała wojowniczka - dopiero ich widać na horyzoncie. Mężczyzna wypuścił głośno powietrze. - To jeszcze pół biedy. W takim razie idę wszystko ogarnąć. Wyszli na zewnątrz. - Pomóc ci jakoś? - spytał Czkawka. - Nie trzeba - odrzekł jego ojciec. - Poradzimy sobie. I odszedł. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Musiał przyznać, że był to całkiem niezły dzień, a było dopiero popołudnie. Nawet Szczerbatek, którego zdążył jeszcze wcześniej odwiedzić, nie sprawiał jakoś żadnych problemów (obyło się bez obślinienia). - Echem, echem! Obrócił się na pięcie. Blond wojowniczka stała ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma dwa kroki za Czkawką. Dołożyła do tego swój przebijający stal wzrok. Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem. NIGDY! - Może opowiesz mi co się tak właściwie dzisiaj na zajęciach wydarzyło? - spytała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Czyli jednak umrę - pomyślał chłopak. Miał nadzieję, że goście są już blisko brzegu. Wiem, że to trochę lipa, iż dziś nexta ni ma, lecz jutro postaram się walnąć już coś bardziej konkretnego (niestety bardziej późnym wieczorem). *** Pyskacz spojrzał w dal. Statek był na oko godzinę od wyspy. Wiking pomyślał sobie, że w sumie przydałaby mu się pomoc w kuźni. Jeśli chciał się uwinąć z resztą pracy przed przybyciem gości, musiał najpierw znaleźć Czkawkę. Postanowił w tym celu udać się pod dom wodza. Już z daleka zobaczył, że chłopak rozmawia z Astrid. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Oho, chyba nasz Czkawka musi zostać wyratowany z opresji - pomyślał kowal. Kiedy podszedł nieco bliżej, zauważył że jego czeladnik ma bardzo zmieszaną minę. Wojowniczka natomiast wyglądała jakby miała za sekundę go zabić. Nie miała jednak przy sobie broni, co dawało Czkawce jakieś marne szanse na przeżycie. Blondynowi udało się także podsłuchać fragment rozmowy. - No to jak?! - spytała podniesionym głosem dziewczyna. - A co ja mam powiedzieć? - spytał zdesperowany chłopak. - Ten smok sam mi się podłożył! Może był jakiś wadliwy… Wojowniczka wycelowała w niego palec. - Żarty sobie ze mnie stroisz?! Gadaj! Była to najwyższa pora na interwencję. - Wybaczcie, że wam przeszkadzam w tym ciekawym dialogu, - wtrącił się kowal - ale Czkawka jest mi pilnie potrzebny. Jeszcze nigdy nie cieszył się tak bardzo na widok swego nauczyciela. - O, Pyskacz! Potrzebna ci pomoc? Powiedz jedno słowo, a pójdę za tobą wszędzie. Wiking tylko się zaśmiał. Ruszyli w stronę kuźni, zostawiając Astrid samą. - To na razie - powiedział Czkawka na odchodne. - Jeszcze sobie porozmawiamy - warknęła wojowniczka. Kiedy byli już odrobinę dalej, chłopak rozpoczął kolejną rozmowę: - Dzięki wielkie. Gdyby nie ty, Astrid zapewne rozniosłaby mnie na kawałki. Wiking ponownie się zaśmiał. - Wiem, że nasza wioskowa wojowniczka jest nerwowa, ale o co tym razem poszło? - zapytał. Czkawka wzruszył ramionami. - Nie spodobało jej się, że coś mi wreszcie wyszło. Chcecie jeszcze dzisiaj nexta? Rozdział 4. Skończyli. Tak jak przewidywał Pyskacz, z chłopakiem robota minęła strasznie szybko. Wioska zbierała się już w porcie. Uświadomili sobie, że wyjście z kuźni jest jak najbardziej wskazane. - Chodźmy, Czkawka – powiedział do swego czeladnika kowal. – Trochę głupio byłoby się spóźnić. Chłopak kiwnął tylko głową. - Tym bardziej, że coś może wyniknąć z tej znajomości – zachichotał wiking. - Pyskacz! Nie odzywali się do połowy drogi. W pewnym momencie dołączyła do nich bowiem Astrid. Powiedzenie, że Czkawka czuł się skrępowany, byłoby bardzo delikatnym ujęciem faktu. Blondyn ponownie zaczął się cicho śmiać. - Pyskacz, zamknij się – syknął chłopak. – Błagam cię. Nie dało to jednak żadnego efektu. Spojrzał więc na wojowniczkę. Pół sekundy później patrzył przed siebie. Dziewczyna zmroziła go takim spojrzeniem, że ewidentnie zaczął się bać, pomimo obecności osób trzecich. - Nie myśl sobie, że ci odpuszczę – szepnęła tak cicho, że tylko on to usłyszał. – Wyjaśnisz mi wszystko. Po kolei. Postanowił robić dobrą minę do złej gry. - Później. Kiedy indziej. Jutro. Innym razem, krótko mówiąc. Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale doszli już na miejsce. - Wszystko wyśpiewasz! – pomyślała gniewnie. Statek przybił do brzegu. Stanął obok swego ojca. Ten uśmiechnął się do swego syna. - Rety, jeszcze trochę, a pomyślę sobie, że naprawdę go obchodzę – zdziwił się w myślach Czkawka. Pierwszą osobą, która zaszła z pokładu, był sam wódz. Stoik uśmiechnął się na jego widok jeszcze szerzej. Podeszli do siebie i podali sobie ręce. - Janie, stary druhu, – zaczął reprezentant Berk – jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć. - I wzajemnie, Stoiku. Ile to już było? Chyba z piętnaście lat, czyż nie? Czkawka musiał przyznać, że wszyscy wodzowie sprawiali podobne wrażenie. Potężni, konkretni, masywni faceci. Tak było i z Janem. Czarnowłosy, brodaty, wysoki, no i oczywiście… większy wiking. Do tego niebieskie oczy i drobna blizna na lewym ramieniu. Ubraniem się za bardzo nie wyróżniał. Niemalże taki sam pod tym względem jak Stoik. Może było trochę więcej ciepłych barw. Co ciekawe, nie miał hełmu. Mężczyzna podszedł do chłopaka. - Czkawka jak mniemam – powiedział Jan, podając chłopakowi rękę. – Miło mi cię poznać. Przyjrzał się synowi przyjaciela uważniej. - Tak, wiem – powiedział sceptycznie chłopak. – Nie przypominam z wyglądu wikinga. - Możliwe, – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna - ale jestem pewien, że sercem przypominasz wikinga w stu procentach. - Dziękuję. Już polubił tego człowieka. - Hej, a gdzie jest Zuzanna? – spytał Stoik. - A tutaj! Z pokładu zeszła ładna, dosyć młoda kobieta. Ubrana niezbyt oficjalnie, w końcu przyjechała do przyjaciół. Podeszła bliżej. - Czkawka! – powiedziała, odgarniając swe długie, rude włosy. – Ostatni raz, kiedy cię widziałam, byłeś jeszcze niemowlakiem. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Kompletnie jej nie pamiętał. - Myślę, że polubisz moją córkę. Anno, choć do nas! Nie wstydź się! Po chwili ją ujrzeli. Pyskacz i Stoik pokiwali głowami z uznaniem. Sączysmark wywalił język na wierzch, Mieczyk prawie zemdlał z wrażenia, a Śledzik wypuścił z rąk swoją książkę. Czkawka podsumował wygląd gościa niemym łał. Piętnastolatka rozejrzała się wokół ukazując wszystkim swe niebieskie oczy. Niejeden chłopak mógłby dla nich zabić. Gęste, rudawe włosy tylko podkreślały delikatne rysy jej pięknej twarzy. Ubrana była w prostą, różową suknię. Nikomu jednak ta prostota nie przeszkadzała. Wręcz przeciwnie. Dodawała jej uroku, którego i tak miała aż nadmiar. Podeszła niepewnie. Uniosła głowę. Widać było, że jest nieśmiała. Delikatnie się zarumieniła, kiedy ujrzała chłopaka. Astrid i Szpadka spojrzały na siebie zaskoczone. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewały. Nie po kimś takim, jak Czkawka. - Jestem Anna – powiedziała owa piękna dziewoja. - Najpiękniejsza. Dziewczyna. Jaką. Kiedykolwiek. Widziałem – wydukał Czkawka, oczywiście w myślach, po czym dodał głośno. – Czkawka. Miło mi poznać. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Z pokładu zeszło jeszcze kilku gości. - Zapraszam wszystkich do Twierdzy! – zawołał Stoik. Po drodze prawie każdy prowadził ożywioną dyskusję. Anna podziwiała wioskę. Natomiast Czkawka co chwila zerkał na nią ukradkiem, aby nacieszyć się tym pięknym widokiem. Blond wojowniczka patrzyła na tę scenę z zaciekawieniem. Po chwili usłyszała, jak idący obok Pyskacz zaczyna się głośno śmiać. - Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Astrid. - Jak najbardziej – odpowiedział roześmiany wiking. – Po prostu wiedziałem, że tak będzie. - O czym ty mówisz? - Zobacz ja Czkawka się na nią patrzy. Popatrzyła. Zrozumiała. *** Wesoły nastrój, wywołany przybyciem gości nie zmalał wraz z wejściem do budynku na ucztę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Każdy świetnie się bawił. Nawet Czkawka i Anna. Ten pierwszy mógłby siedzieć godzinami i patrzeć się na jej cudną twarz. Ona natomiast po prostu czuła się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Nawet jeśli na co dzień stroniła od ludzi, dla niego mogła zrobić wyjątek. - Muszę przyznać, – zaczęła cicho – że macie naprawdę piękną wyspę. Chłopak się uśmiechnął. - Dziękuję. Po chwili namysłu dodał: - Przecież nic ci nie zrobię. Ta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że czegoś takiego się obawiałam? – spytała. - Jesteś nieśmiałą osobą – powiedział spokojnym głosem Czkawka. – I w pełni to rozumiem. Jednak nie musisz się przede mną zamykać. Uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. - I masz piękne oczy. Nie musisz ich ukrywać. Powiedział to tak ciepłym głosem, że nie mogła mu się oprzeć. Znowu na niego spojrzała. - Widzisz, to nie takie trudne. Uśmiechnęła się. - My się chyba jeszcze nie poznaliśmy! Sączysmark. A dzień zapowiadał się Czkawce tak pięknie. Jego upierdliwy kuzyn zbliżył się do Anny. - Jesteś naprawdę śliczna, wiesz? – kontynuował flirt Jorgenson. - Wybacz, Sączysmark, ale ona sobie chyba tego nie życzy – powiedział Czkawka. Ten spojrzał na niego groźnie. - Mógłbyś się łaskawie nie wtrącać, Czkawuś?! Ja tu rozmawiam ze swoją przyszłą żoną! Dziewczyna nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać z głupoty wikinga, czy może płakać ze strachu, że coś jej zrobi. Bardziej zbierało się jej do tego drugiego, gdyż chłopak przesunął się niebezpiecznie blisko. - Może wybierzemy się na spacer, maleńka? - Zabieraj od niej swe brudne łapska, kuzynku! – warknął Czkawka. Jorgenson wstał. Spojrzał na chłopaka z żądzą mordu w oczach. Jednak jego oponent się nie bał. Przy Annie mógłby stanąć przed samym diabłem. - Zapłacisz za to! – krzyknął Sączysmark. Wziął dzban z winem i rzucił nim w stronę Czkawki. Rudowłosa pisnęła. Bała się, że temu sympatycznemu chłopakowi stanie się krzywda. Miał jednak dobry refleks. Dzbanek rozbił się na głowie osoby, siedzącej obok przyszłego wodza. - Ups – szepnął rzucający. - Ty gnido! Mieczyk wyglądał dość śmiesznie z mokrymi od wina włosami. Nie chciał jednak oddawać swemu kumplowi. Nie przy wszystkich. Wstał z ławy, na której siedział i udał się w ciemniejszy kąt Twierdzy. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, Sączysmark poszedł za nim. - Ej, stary! – zaczął przepraszać wiking. – Przecież wiesz, że to nie było specjalnie. Miało być w Czkawkę, ale o dziwo nie trafiłem. Z resztą, całkiem nieźle ci z tym winkiem na twa… ej. Po co ci ta deska, co? Było głośno. Wszyscy rozmawiali. W związku z tym tylko kilka osób usłyszało odgłos łamiącej się deski. Domyślali się nawet, na czyjej głowie się złamała. *** - Dobranoc, Czkawka. - Dobranoc, Anno. Spała w jego pokoju. Chciał schodzić już na dół, ale ona miała dla niego jeszcze jedną rzecz. - Zaczekaj – zawołała. Odwrócił się. - Tak? Podeszła do niego, a następnie dała całusa w policzek. - Dziękuję ci, że obroniłeś mnie przed tamtym gburem – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Czkawkę to wszystko zszokowało. - Em… gburem? Tak, tak… nie ma za co. Szybko wyszedł. Oparł się o ścianę. Dotknął delikatnie swego lewego policzka, który został przed momentem pocałowany przez dziewczynę. Nie rozumiał czemu to zrobiła. Nie sądził, że zasłużył aż na coś takiego, ale nie narzekał. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zszedł po schodach. Stoik i rodzice Anny jeszcze o czymś rozmawiali. - Wiedziałam, że się z Anną polubicie – powiedziała Zuzanna. Czkawka odrobinę się zmieszał. - Czy ja wiem… trochę rozmawialiśmy tylko… - I to wystarczy – powiedział Jan. – Uwierz mi, minęły wieki odkąd odezwała się do kogoś obcego więcej niż jednym zdaniem. Chłopak podszedł do drzwi. - Chłopcze, dokąd się wybierasz o tej porze? – spytał jego ojciec. - Do lasu. - No dobrze, ale czemu tak późno?! Czkawka przewrócił oczami. - Pójdę tylko na spacer i zaraz wrócę – odpowiedział zebranym. Zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Za beczką stał worek z kilkoma rybami w środku. Adresat był oczywisty. Rozdział 5. - Czkawka, uciekaj! – wrzasnął Pyskacz. Nie było jednak takiej potrzeby. Dwugłowy Zębiróg Zamkogłowy zaczął się cofać. Patrzyli się na to jak na jakieś czary. W sumie, dla nich była to właśnie czarna magia. Smok cofnął się do swojej klatki. Czkawka z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem wyjął spod swej kamizelki węgorza. Gwoli wyjaśnienia – ta latające stwory NIENAWIDZĄ węgorzy. Nie inaczej było z tym gadem. Cofnął się w panice jeszcze bardziej. Chłopak wrzucił węgorza do środka, na wypadek gdyby Zębiróg chciał nadal atakować. Zamknął klatkę i się odwrócił. Ponownie byli zaskoczeni. Oprócz Astrid. Była jeszcze bardziej wściekła niż wczoraj. Jednak wiking nie zwracał na to uwagi. - To ja już lecę! – zawołał przy wyjściu. Kowal pokiwał głową. - Tak, w porządku – wymamrotał. – Koniec zajęć. Chłopak biegł w kierunku swego domu. Nie chciał, aby czekała dłużej niż to konieczne. Stała przed drzwiami. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. - Gotowa? – spytał, gdy tylko dobiegł na miejsce. - Oczywiście, że tak. Wyruszyli natychmiast. Czkawka chciał pokazać Annie prawdziwe piękno Berk. Wchodzili coraz głębiej w las. Rudowłosa była oczarowana tym, co oferowała dla nich matka natura. Zobaczyli jak na gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa siedział sobie Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Ten mały blado zielony smoczek przyglądał się im z zaciekawieniem. - Hej, mały – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. – Jak się masz? Smoczątko nadal się w nich wgapiało. Czkawka podszedł do niego niezauważenie i zaczął go głaskać. Straszliwcowi bardzo się to spodobało. Po chwili zasnął. - Nie bałeś się, że cię ugryzie? – spytała Anna. - Wiem o smokach więcej niż myślisz. Czkawka nie przestawał jej zadziwiać. *** - Czkawka, ostrożnie! Zatrzymał się. Nie wiedział jednak, o co jej mogło chodzić. Szedł sobie kulturalnie po trawie i nic złego nie robił. Dziewczyna jednak schyliła się, aby podnieść coś, co prawdopodobnie było jakąś rośliną. - O to chodziło? - spytał zdziwiony chłopak. - Myślę, że gdybym rozdeptał niechcący jednego kwiatka, to nasz ekosystem aż tak bardzo by nie ucierpiał. - Jesteś taki nieczuły! - powiedziała zdenerwowana Anna. Podniosła kwiat. Niebieski. - Nawet ładny - powiedział obojętnie Czkawka. - To tulipan. - Myślałem, że tulipany są żółte albo czerwone… - To wyjątkowy gatunek - mruknęła tak, jakby mówiła mu jakąś oczywistość. - Nie sądziłam, że rośnie poza moją wyspą. Uwielbiam je. Są takie… - Wyjątkowe - dokończył chłopak. Spojrzała na niego z uroczym uśmiechem wymalowanym na ustach. Przyszły wódz pomyślał sobie, że lepszej okazji być nie może. Skoczył szybko w pobliskie krzaki, co odrobinę zdziwiło jego przyjaciółkę. - Czkawka? Co ty tam robisz? Po chwili znów się jej ukazał. Jakież było jej zaskoczenie, gdy zza pleców wyjął dla niej cały bukiet tychże tulipanów. Wszystkie niebieskie. - Słodki Thorze, - wydusiła z siebie Anna - skąd ty je wszystkie wziąłeś? On tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Przechodziłem tędy wiele razy i widziałem kilkakrotnie takie kwiaty w pobliżu, więc… Ostrożnie przejęła od niego bukiet, po czym się do niego przytuliła. Czkawka nie pozostał dłużny. Był to jeden z nielicznych momentów w jego życiu, kiedy czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. - Dziękuję ci, Czkawka. - Nie ma za co, Anno. Nie ma za co. *** Niesamowicie go pociągała. Była nie tylko jedną z nielicznych przyjaźnie nastawionych do niego osób. Była przy tym piękna, inteligentna, miła, niezbyt gadatliwa - ideał kobiety. Jeszcze ten jej niepewny uśmieszek i nieśmiałość, które doprowadzały go do cudownego szaleństwa. Chciał aby w pełni się na niego otworzyła, aby był pierwszym facetem, przed którym nie musiałaby ukrywać niczego. Nawet swych uczuć. Był już blisko swego celu. - Czkawka, nie zrozum mnie źle, - zaczęła powoli Anna - ale dlaczego twoi rówieśnicy traktują cię jakoś tak… - …jak bezużyteczne ścierwo, które tylko wszystkim przeszkadza? Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć czegoś takiego. - Nie to miałam na myśli. - Ale tak jest! - uniósł się Czkawka. - Uwierz mi, to nie jest pełnia możliwości. Gdyby nie moje sukcesy na tym przeklętym treningu, to nadal byłbym wyśmiewany i poniżany nawet przez dorosłych. Nawet mój ojciec zachowywał się, jakbym był dla niego tylko utrapieniem w życiu. Nie wierzyła w to co usłyszała. - Ale… dlaczego? Usiadł na piasku. Przechodzili się akurat po plaży. Zapatrzył się w morze. - Wiesz, czasami sam zadaję sobie to pytanie - powiedział cichym głosem. - Może dlatego, że nie chcę zabijać smoków. A może po prostu nie potrafię. Jedyne na co patrzą, to siła. Dla nich wnętrze człowieka, dusza… dla nich to puste słowa. Możesz być najgorszą gnidą, ale dopóki jesteś silnym wojownikiem, no i dopóki stoisz po tej samej stronie barykady, jesteś dla nich kimś wartościowym. Usiadła obok. - To smutne, ale cóż, - próbował się uśmiechnąć, niestety z marnym skutkiem - niektórych rzeczy nie da się zmienić. Położyła kwiaty obok. Nie mogła przyjąć do siebie, że ten wspaniały chłopak, który siedział obok niej, przeżywał przez tyle lat prawdziwe piekło. - Nie musisz się nimi przejmować - powiedziała mu do ucha. - Ludzie są ślepi. Właśnie dlatego jestem taka zamknięta w sobie. Bo nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Tak było przez lata. Przez chwilę milczała. - Aż pojawiłeś się ty. Spojrzał jej w oczy. Niebieskie. Takie piękne. - Co jest we mnie takiego wyjątkowego? - spytał sceptycznie. - Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia. Ale… jest w tobie coś… innego. Coś czego nie widziałam w ludziach od dawna. Jesteś po prostu niesamowity. Ostatnie słowa powiedziała z podziwem. Czkawka myślał, że chyba przypadkiem trafił do nieba. Spojrzał w dół. Jej dłoń dotknęła jego dłoni. Widział jednak, że nie był do przypadkowy dotyk. Dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła. Tak, to musiał być raj. - No, dość tego użalania się nad sobą - powiedział, wstając z ziemi. - Trzeba już wracać. Istotnie, było już dosyć późne popołudnie. Rozdział 6. Wyszli z lasu. Słońce ślamazarnie chyliło się ku zachodowi. Berk sprawiało wczesnym wieczorem całkiem niezłe wrażenie. Anna postanowiła, że jeszcze trochę sobie pozwiedza. - Chętnie bym cię oprowadził, ale wiesz - tłumaczył się chłopak - Pyskacz sam wszystkiego nie zrobi. I tak dobrze, że mnie od razu puścił po treningu. - Spokojnie dam sobie radę - zapewniła go dziewczyna. Odeszła w przeciwnym kierunku. - Ten uśmiech - mruknął pod nosem rozmarzony Czkawka. Poszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę kuźni. Wychodził z niej akurat Śledzik. - O, hej Czkawka - przywitał się z uśmiechem. - Dobrze, że jesteś. Pyskacz potrzebuje chyba pomocy. - Zatem idę czym prędzej do niego. Rzeczywiście, kowal miał sporo roboty. Chłopak przyszedł w samą porę. Bez słowa wziął się do pracy. Widział też, że jego nauczyciel co chwila na niego zerka. Ewidentnie chciał z nim porozmawiać. Czkawka domyślał się nawet w jakiej sprawie. - Jak tam z Anną? - Więc o to ci chodziło? - spytał ze zdziwieniem. - Myślałem, że zapytasz o tego smoka. - Oj, z tego to będziesz się spowiadał Astrid. Pyskacz znowu zaczął się śmiać. - Przezabawne, no ubaw po pachy - skomentował ironicznie chłopak. - Mogę nie dożyć jutra, a ty sobie stroisz z tego żarty. Wielkie, kurcze dzięki. - Tak czy siak - odetchnął blondyn. - Bardziej interesują mnie twe sprawy sercowe. Czkawka odwrócił się powoli w jego kierunku. Ten dosłownie pękał ze śmiechu. - Nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego, mój drogi Pyskaczu! Dosłownie gotował się ze złości, ale starał się być spokojny. - No dobrze, już nic nie mówię - powiedział kowal. - I bardzo dobrze! *** Skończyli dopiero po godzinie. Odetchnęli z ulgą. - Fajrant - oświadczył Pyskacz. - Czas najwyższy. Chłopak pokiwał tylko głową. Pożegnał się ze swym mistrzem i uśmiechnięty ruszył w stronę swego domu. Zastanawiało go jednak gdzie może być Anna. - Zostaw mnie! Ten głos. Rozpoznałby go wszędzie. Potrzebowała pomocy. Natychmiast ruszył w tamtą stronę. Ten krzyk dobiegał zza czyjejś chaty. Bał się, że może stać jej się krzywda. Z daleka usłyszał fragment rozmowy. - Sączysmark, - to był głos Śledzika - nie sądzę, aby to było najrozsądniejsze. Może lepiej będzie jak sobie odpu… - Nie ma mowy! - krzyknął wiking. - No już, panienko. Tylko jeden całus. Ta nadal wierzgała. - Zabieraj te łapy! Chłopak przyspieszył kroku. Nie wiedział co zrobi. Chciał tylko ją uratować. Był nawet gotów odebrać życie winowajcy. I oto mu się ukazali. Astrid siedziała obok, udając że niczego nie widzi. Bliźniaki jak zwykle się kłóciły. Śledzik próbował zapanować nad Sączysmarkiem, a ten… obściskiwał Annę. Spojrzała na Czkawkę błagalnie. Każdy ma jakąś granicę cierpliwości. Kuzyn chłopaka drastycznie ją przekroczył. Dopiero wtedy go zauważyli. Wszyscy oprócz Sączysmarka. Normalnie by go powstrzymali, ale nie tym razem. Nawet blond wojowniczka delikatnie się wzdrygnęła, gdy ujrzała jego oczy. Zazwyczaj niewinne i pełne spokoju, w tym momencie były pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć. Ruszył w stronę oprawcy. Mieczyk pierwszy zobaczył, co się święci. Gwałtownie wstał z ziemi. Stanął na drodze Czkawki. Ten w jednej chwili złapał go za potylicę i odepchnął na ścianę tak mocno, że blondyn nie wstał przez najbliższe dwie minuty. Niewzruszony szedł dalej. Był tuż za nimi. - No dawaj, skarbie - szepnął Sączysmark. - Przecież jestem cudowny, czyż nie? - Tym razem się doigrałeś! Gwałtownie się odwrócił. Nim zrozumiał o co chodzi, poczuł ból. Czkawka bezceremonialnie sprzedał mu kopniaka w twarz. Ale dopiero się rozkręcał. Gdy tylko wiking uderzył o ścianę, doskoczył do niego i uderzył prawym sierpowym. Nos Sączysmarka poszedł. Poleciała krew. Złość, która kumulowała się w Czkawce przez te wszystkie lata, w jednej chwili się uwolniła. Cios szedł za ciosem. Twarz Sączysmarka coraz bardziej napełniała się krwistą czerwienią. Jorgenson nawet nie próbował blokować. Po kilkunastu ciosach, jakie otrzymał, padł na ziemię. Czkawka miał jego krew na rękach. Ubranie było w nie lepszym stanie. Sączysmark się nie ruszał. Nikt nie był w stanie wykonać nawet najdrobniejszego ruchu. Każdy był teraz w stanie szoku. Wiking nagle zacharczał. Podparł się jedną ręką. Nie był w stanie wstać. Spojrzał przestraszonym wzrokiem na sprawcę tego zdarzenia. Jego cała twarz była w jego własnej krwi. Czkawka musiał zrobić jeszcze jedno. Ostatni akt tego dramatu. Podniósł leżący obok miecz i podszedł do swego kuzyna. - Co ty robisz? - wyszeptał przestraszony Sączysmark. Chłopak nie wyraził żadnych emocji. - Wyrównuję rachunki. Gwałtownie podniósł Jorgensona z ziemi i przygwoździł do ściany. Przystawił mu broń do szyi. Jedno pociągnięcie. Oferta była bardzo kusząca. Wahał się. - Czkawka, uspokój się. To była Astrid. Spod miecza zaczęła powoli lecieć czerwona, ciepła ciecz. Nie było pociągnięcia, ale miecz i tak był przyciśnięty do szyi wikinga bardzo mocno. - Chcesz go zabić?! - wykrzyknęła wojowniczka. - Tak, - powiedział chłodno Czkawka - ale mam za dobre serce. Sączysmark delikatnie odetchnął z ulgą. - Teraz posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie. Jeśli jeszcze raz jej dotkniesz bez jej pozwolenia, to cię zabiję, rozumiesz? Mogę zostać wygnany, mogę sam stracić życie. Jednak nie pozwolę, abyś ją skrzywdził. Odrzucił miecz na bok. Jorgenson osunął się na ziemię. Chłopak podszedł do Anny. - Nic ci nie jest? Ta powoli wstała. Zauważyła w jego oczach troskę, ale i lekkie poczucie winy. W pełni jednak go rozumiała. - Idźmy już do domu - powiedziała cicho. Poszła przodem. On spojrzał jeszcze na pozostałych. Był do ostatni dzień, kiedy rzucili o nim jakąś zgryźliwą uwagę. Wiedzieli do czego był zdolny. Odszedł. Było cicho jeszcze przez jakąś minutę. Sączysmarkowi poleciały po policzkach łzy. - Ale… ja tylko… chciałem… jeden całus… to chyba nic takiego… Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. - Ale od razu z mieczem?! Teraz już płakał. Mieczyk również zdążył dojść do siebie. Astrid spojrzała zamyślona w dal. Coś niedobrego się działo. Musiała z nim porozmawiać. Rozdział 7. Trzy nexty jednego dnia. Uff… Zuzanna i Jan gdzieś wybyli. Stoik bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył. Nie chciał przy nich robić synowi awantury. Zastanawiał się, co powinien mu powiedzieć. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłeś? Czkawka wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Niewiele brakowało, a byś go zabił! Nie rozumiesz tego?! - Swoją drogą skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? - spytał obojętnie chłopak. - Sączysmark chyba nie przyszedł do ciebie na skargę. Reputacja Jorgensona i tak już legła w gruzach. Gdyby jednak poszedł na skargę do wodza, sięgnęłaby ona poziomu dna. - Byli jacyś świadkowie. Czy zrobiłeś to dlatego, że tak ci przez te lata dokuczał? Czkawka krzywo się uśmiechnął. - Niezupełnie. Zaczął swą opowieść. Opowiedział wszystko po kolei. Wódz zrozumiał, że się pomylił, co do swego syna. - Przepraszam, Czkawka. Myślałem, że to była twoja wina. A ty po prostu broniłeś Anny. Wybacz, że w ciebie wątpiłem… - Spokojnie, przyzwyczaiłem się! - odparł mu chłopak. Stoik wyszedł bez słowa. On również musiał się przewietrzyć. Przyszły wódz Berk mógł wreszcie trochę odetchnąć. - Czkawka? Odwrócił się w stronę schodów, po których ktoś schodził. - Myślałem, że już zasnęłaś. - Jeszcze nie - delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. - Czkawka, ja… muszę ci podziękować. Wstał. - To był mój obowiązek. W końcu jesteś tutaj gościem. Zrobiła coś, czego się nie spodziewał - podeszła do niego bardzo blisko. Zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję. Delikatnie odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Była w tym momencie bardzo pewna, wręcz wyzywająca. W środku był kompletnie rozdarty. Rozum podpowiadał mu: - Hej, hej! Zwolnij, człowieku. Pamiętaj, że ona jest tu od niedawna. Serce zaś mówiło: - Przecież ją kochasz. Ona również. Nie ma w tym nic złego! Jego czystsza strona duszy ostrzegała: - Musisz ją lepiej poznać. Za słabo się znacie na taki związek. Zaś jego bardziej męska strona duszy krzyczała: - JEDZIESZ, MAŁA! Nietrudno zgadnąć, która opcja wydała mu się najlepsza. Trzeba pamiętać, że był on wikingiem. Zakochanym wikingiem. I nie był idiotą. Objął ją w talii. Doskonale wiedzieli czego chcą. Patrzyli sobie czule w oczy. Delikatnie, subtelnie zbliżali swe usta do siebie. I jak na ironię losu, właśnie w tej chwili zechciało się komuś wejść do środka… Rozdział 8. Blondynka nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie ujrzała. Wiedziała, że Czkawka i Anna byli sami w domu. Spodziewała się ujrzeć samego chłopaka, mogła być też ona. Jednak nigdy by nie pomyślała, że ujrzy coś TAKIEGO. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Próbowali coś powiedzieć, ale byli tak zmieszani, że wyszedł z tego tylko niewyraźny bełkot. - Co… się… tu… właśnie… stało? - spytała wojowniczka. Czkawka niepewnie się uśmiechnął. - Hej, Astrid. Wiem, jak to wyglądało… ale to nie to. Absolutnie to nie jest tak jak myślisz. Anna szybkim krokiem udała się na górę. Starała się przy tym ukryć rumieniec, jaki zalał jej twarz. Astrid tajemniczo się uśmiechnęła. - Teraz będziesz się miał z czego tłumaczyć. Chłopak westchnął. - Możemy pogadać na zewnątrz? - Taki miałam zamiar - odparła dziewczyna. Wyszli. W jednej chwili Astrid przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy. Już wiedział, który temat poruszy. - Co się z tobą dzieje, Czkawka? - Jeśli chodzi o Sączysmarka, - odpowiedział chłodno - to sam sobie na to zasłużył. Teraz to Astrid nieco się zmieszała. - A szkolenie? - Powiedzmy, że mam swoje sposoby i nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Ja się po prostu o ciebie martwię… Chłopak głośno się zaśmiał. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - spytał z wyrzutem w głosie Czkawka. - Po prostu traktuj mnie tak, jak wcześniej. Co ci szkodzi? A jeśli rzeczywiście się o mnie martwisz, to zapewniam cię, że nic mi nie będzie. Wszedł do środka, zatrzaskując drzwi. Rozmowa była skończona. *** Pogłaskał jego grzbiet. Uwielbiał przebywać tutaj z nim o tak późnej porze. Miał przynajmniej spokój. - Coraz mniej mi się to wszystko podoba, Szczerbuś. Smok podniósł momentalnie głowę. Spojrzał pytająco na swego jeźdźca. - Po prostu boję się, że ktoś się o nas dowie. Teraz jeszcze ta akcja z Sączysmarkiem. Najchętniej rzuciłbym to wszystko. Moglibyśmy spokojnie odlecieć gdzieś daleko… Tutaj zawiesił się na moment. - To nie jest nawet głupie wiesz. Tylko co z Anną? Nocna Furia zaczęła się głupio uśmiechać. Nie umknęło to uwadze Czkawki. - A ciebie co tak bawi, hę? Nic nie poradzę, że ona jest taka… ech… miła… no i… Szczerbatek jawnie się już chichrał. Chłopak rozmarzony położył się na trawie. Smok po chwili zrobił to samo. Leżeli tak kilka minut. - Muszę się już zbierać. Nocna Furia spojrzała na niego smutnym wzrokiem. - Spokojnie - zaśmiał się wiking. - Przecież jutro znowu cię odwiedzę. Weź pod uwagę, że jest już naprawdę późno, a ja też muszę się choć trochę wyspać. Po chwilowych negocjacjach, Szczerbatek w końcu uległ. Chłopak poszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę wioski. *** - Acha, dorośli już w domu. Stojąc przed drzwiami, słyszał rozmowę Stoika i rodziców dziewczyny. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na konfrontację z nimi. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wejście oknem. Postawił kosz na ziemi. Zaczął się wspinać. Wiedział, że przedarcie się przez pokój bez budzenia Anny będzie odrobinę trudne, ale lepszego rozwiązania nie widział. Ostrożnie stanął na podłodze. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ale jego wzrok zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do ciemności. Musiał być tylko bardzo cicho. - Nie zbudzić Anny - pomyślał Czkawka. - Nie zbudzić Anny… nie zbudzić Anny… nie zbudzić Anny… - Wiesz, Czkawka. Tak właściwie to gdzie ty się tak szwendasz? Zaklął w myślach. Dziewczyna siedziała teraz na łóżku. Księżyc idealnie ją oświetlał. Jak zwykle tajemniczo się uśmiechnęła. - Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz mi mówić. Po prostu myślę, że nie powinniśmy skrywać przed sobą tego typu rzeczy. Nie chciał jej odmawiać. Nie potrafił. Usiadł obok. Spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy. - Anno - zaczął powoli. - To co jutro zobaczysz musi pozostać między nami, rozumiesz? Kiwnęła niepewnie głową. - Jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie, nie skończy się to dla mnie dobrze. Może nawet umrę. Wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Śpij dobrze, Anno. Pogłaskał ją po głowie i już bez zbędnych słów wyszedł. Czkawka był jednak trochę wredną istotą. No bo jak miała zasnąć, po usłyszeniu czegoś takiego?! Wolicie dostać dwa krótsze nexty, czy też może jeden dłuższy? Rozdział 9. - Czkawka. - Hm? - Dlaczego to, co chcesz mi pokazać jest takie tajne? - spytała chyba po raz piąty. Chłopak tylko westchnął. - Zaraz się dowiesz. Na razie ciesz się przyrodą. Szli przez las już dziesięć minut. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że Astrid jednak sobie odpuściła. W końcu tego dnia na szkoleniu znowu się popisał. Miała prawo być wściekła. Gdyby odkryła prawdę… Anna tymczasem zastanawiała się po co mu kosz pełen ryb. Chciała się o to zapytać, ale ostatecznie się powstrzymała. *** Rudowłosa oniemiała z wrażenia. Czkawka wspominał jej już kiedyś o tym, jak piękne jest miejsce zwane Kruczym Urwiskiem, ale myślała, że chłopak odrobinę przesadzał. Widziała jednak, że to wszystko było prawdą. - Słodki Thorze, - szepnęła Anna - jak tu pięknie. Chłopak zdjął z pleców kosz i wyraźnie się zamyślił. Ta niezręczna cisza dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. - Wszystko w porządku? Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. - Ufasz mi? - spytał. - Oczywiście, że tak. Wciągnął głośno powietrze. - Tylko się nie przestrasz. Szczerbatek! Słyszała kiedyś o Nocnej Furii. Wiedziała, że ten gatunek budzi strach na każdej wyspie. Rozmyślała kiedyś, jak to by było spotkać się z tym smokiem oko w oko. Przewidywała, że najprawdopodobniej byłaby tak sparaliżowana przerażeniem, że nie byłaby w stanie wykonać najdrobniejszego ruchu. Cóż, miała rację. Gad niepewnie podszedł do pary. Spojrzał na swego jeźdźca. - Spokojnie, przyjacielu - uśmiechnął się Czkawka. - Ona jest z nami. - P-p-przyjacielu? - wydukała dziewczyna. Spojrzał na nią rozbawiony. - Obiecałaś, że nie będziesz się bać. Jego głos znacznie ją uspokoił. Kiedy ujrzała Szczerbatka pałaszującego ryby, od razu cały strach z niej uleciał. Chłopak usiadł na trawie i zapatrzył się na swego wierzchowca. Usiadła obok. - Teraz rozumiem - szepnęła. - To dlatego nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. - Właśnie dlatego - odparł spokojnie, choć w środku naprawdę się obawiał, że ktoś ich śledził. Smok wyjął łeb z kosza. Jego mina bardzo ich rozbawiła. Położył się obok nich. Czkawka pogłaskał go po głowie. - To są naprawdę miłe i inteligentne stworzenia. Właśnie dlatego się z nim zaprzyjaźniłem. Jednak jedna myśl nie dawała jej spokoju. - Ale Czkawka! Skoro to miała być tajemnica… to czemu zaufałeś właśnie mi? Spojrzał jej w oczy. - Bo ci ufam. Dotknął jej policzka. Poczuł jak jej twarz zalewa ciepły rumieniec. Dotknęła jego ręki tak,, aby pozostała na swym miejscu. Mogłaby tak spędzić całą wieczność. Nagle zauważyła dziwny błysk w jego oku. - Co ty chcesz zro… W jednej chwili wziął ją na ręce. Szczerbatek najwidoczniej zrozumiał jego intencje bez słów. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła siodło, założone na grzbiet smoka. - Czkawka, nawet o tym nie myśl! - krzyknęła. - Przysięgam, że tego pożałujesz! - Chyba mi ufasz, nie? Posadził ją na Nocnej Furii, a po chwili sam siadł przed nią. Natychmiast objęła go w pasie. Przez moment poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie. - Tylko nic tu sobie nie wyobrażaj - uprzedziła. - Ja tylko nie chcę zlecieć. - Zatem trzymaj się mocno! Wzbili się w powietrze. Nie wiedziała czy krzyczeć, czy też nie. Z jednej bowiem strony była przerażona, ale będąc w powietrzu czuła się wolna. Czuła się naprawdę szczęśliwa po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Wystarczyło kilka sekund i strach odszedł w zapomnienie. Prędkość była ogromna, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Wiedziała, że on nie pozwoli, aby stała jej się krzywda. *** - A jeśli nas zobaczą?! Nie! To jest głupi pomysł! - Oj, przestań - jęknął Czkawka. - Mówię ci, wioska jest naprawdę piękna z lotu ptaka… znaczy smoka. Szkoda, że jest środek dnia, bo gdybyśmy lecieli nocą… Anna pomyślała sobie, że to przecież może być jedyna okazja, aby spojrzeć na tych wszystkich ludzi z góry. Nie mogła się oprzeć. I po chwili ujrzała na własne oczy. - Ależ twój dom jest piękny. On tylko się uśmiechnął. Szczerbatek również. - No dobra, Anno. Myślę, że czas już… - NOCNA FURIA!!! - Oj, niedobrze! - powiedzieli niemal jednocześnie. Wikingowie zaczynali podbiegać do katapult i innych narzędzi do czynienia krzywdy bliźniemu. - Wiedziałam! - krzyknęła z dołu Astrid. - Wiedziałam, że to byłeś ty, Czkawka! Teraz masz problem! - Schyl się! - krzyknął do Anny. - Ciebie jeszcze chyba nie zauważyli i niech tak pozostanie! Zrobiła jak jej kazał. Poleciały pierwsze pociski. Dla smoka i jeźdźca nie były jednak żadnym zagrożeniem. Polecieli w stronę jego domu. Mieli bardzo mało czasu. Dziewczyna zeszła ze smoka, gdy tylko wylądowali. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Uciec - powiedział zrezygnowany Czkawka. - Nie ma innego wyjścia. Zszokowały ją te słowa. - Co?! Jak to uciec? A pomyślałeś o mnie? Ja cię potrzebuję rozumiesz?! Nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Był skupiony na jej cudnych oczach. Wiedział, że może je widzieć po raz ostatni. Nadbiegli wikingowie. Kiedy ujrzeli Nocną Furię, zatrzymali się kilkanaście kroków przed nimi. - Anno - szepnęła Zuzanna. - Chodź tu, szybko! Proszę! - Synu! - krzyknął Stoik. - Będziesz musiał to wyjaśnić! Słyszysz!? Jednak oni nie słuchali. Liczyli się tylko oni dwaj. Nie wiedział co robi. Przyciągnął Annę do siebie. Wikingów sparaliżował ten widok. Rozdział 10. Cała wioska na nich patrzyła. W tego typu sytuacji powinna mieć ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Jednak nie teraz. Jego usta były wybawieniem. Całe życie czekała na prawdziwą miłość. W końcu się doczekała. Wikingowie nie byli w stanie się poruszyć. Chcieli zabić Nocną Furię, ale ta scena była tak piękna, że nawet wściekły Stoik nie mógł jej przerwać. Nie chciał. Jej rude włosy powiewały na wietrze. Całowali się tak namiętnie, że zaczynało brakować im tchu. W końcu niestety musieli się od siebie oderwać. Kilku wojowników zaczęło szybko biec w ich stronę. Spojrzał jeszcze ten ostatni raz w jej oczy. Niebieskie. Takie piękne. Wzbił się w powietrze. Przestali biec. Nie miało to już żadnego sensu. Odleciał. Pyskacz spojrzał się na swego przyjaciela. - I co teraz, Stoik? - spytał. - Zwołaj wszystkich do Twierdzy - odpowiedział mu chłodno. - Trzeba będzie coś wyjaśnić. Ludzie zaczęli powoli odchodzić. Zuzanna podeszła do swojej córki, która siedziała na ziemi, zapatrzona w kierunku, w którym odleciał ten cudowny chłopak. Chciała ją przytulić, ale Anna spojrzała na nią i szepnęła: - Odejdź. Proszę. Ja… muszę zostać na chwilę sama. Kobieta nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Jan położył jej rękę na ramieniu. - Chodźmy - powiedział do swej żony. - Musi to wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Nie przeszkadzajmy jej. I odeszli. Myślała, że wreszcie jest sama. Ktoś jednak usiadł obok niej. To była Astrid. Przez chwilę siedziały w milczeniu. Obydwie patrzyły w tym samym kierunku. - Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek to komuś powiem, - powiedziała wojowniczka - ale trochę ci zazdroszczę. Rudowłosa spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Przecież go nienawidziłaś! - krzyknęła. - Myślisz, że czemu uciekł? Tu nie chodziło tylko o tego smoka. On was wszystkich miał dosyć. To wszystko wasza wina. Blondynka odwróciła wzrok. - Nie chodzi o niego - odrzekła. W głębi serca miała jednak dziwne uczucie. Wyrzuty sumienia? Poczucie winy? Z jakiegoś powodu po prostu czuła się nieswojo. - Po prostu nie mam żadnej bliskiej osoby - kontynuowała, po czym spojrzała na Annę. - Właśnie dlatego ci zazdroszczę. Dopiero teraz odkryłam, że był… - wspaniały - dokończyła za nią rudowłosa. - O tak. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się myliliście przez te wszystkie lata. Zanim zapomnę! Uprzedzam, że ze dwa czy trzy nexty w tym opku mogą zawierać śladowe ilości muzyki Pink Floyd. Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś przeciwwskazania, to niech mnie o tym powiadomi. *** W sali panował chaos. Wszyscy rozmawiali, jedni między sobą szeptali, inni jawnie krzyczeli. Stoik postanowił, że czas już to przerwać. - Cisza! - wrzasnął wódz, na co tłum naturalnie zareagował natychmiastowym uciszeniem się. Popatrzył na zebranych. - Wszyscy wiedzą co się przed chwilą wydarzyło - zaczął swą przemowę. - Podejrzewam, że nikt z nas się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał. Nie po kimś takim jak Czkawka, który był moim synem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. - Tak, dokładnie! Był! - uniósł się Stoik. - Zapomnijcie, że ten niezdara kiedykolwiek istniał. Nie przejmujmy się nim! Mamy o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Wśród zebranych ponownie zaczęły się rozmowy. - I jeszcze coś - powiedział. - Jeśli ktokolwiek o nim choćby wspomni w mojej obecności, naprawdę tego pożałuje! I wyszedł. Jan prychnął. - Kochający ojciec z tego naszego Stoika, nie ma co. Do rozmowy wtrącił się Pyskacz: - Ten facet jeszcze tego pożałuje. Jestem tego pewien! - Masz rację - powiedziała Zuzanna. - Prędzej czy później zrozumie swój błąd. Kowal na chwilę się zamyślił. - Ja po prostu uważam, że Czkawka kiedyś tu wróci. Stoik najprawdopodobniej będzie wtedy chciał, aby został. W końcu ludzie się zmieniają. Po chwili dodał: - Ale kiedy dowie się, że jego własny ojciec się go wyrzekł… Anna nic nie powiedziała. Duchem była kompletnie nieobecna. - A jak nie wróci? - zapytała Astrid. - Bądźmy dobrej myśli, moja droga - rzekł ojciec rudowłosej. - Czuję, że jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy. Anna kiwnęła tylko głową. Tak bardzo chciała w to wierzyć. Rozdział 11. - To całkiem niezła miejscówka, nie? Smok zawarczał przyjaźnie. Czkawka uznał to za przytaknięcie. Wylądowali. Znajdowali się na środku długiej plaży. Z góry jednak widzieli, że jest to raptem drobny ułamek całej wyspy. Był środek dnia. Słonecznie. Nawet matka natura nie miała nic przeciwko wyprawie w głąb lądu. Weszli do gęstego lasu. Po drodze chłopak ujrzał kilka różnych gatunków smoków. Połowy z nich nawet nie znał. Pomyślał sobie, że wzięcie ze sobą notesu było dobrym pomysłem. - Będzie o czym pisać - pomyślał. - Śledzik czułby się tu jak w niebie. Szczerbatek wyrwał go z zamyślenia szturchnięciem pyska. - No dobra, stary. Już idziemy da… - WRAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nocna Furia powaliła go na ziemię, skuliła się, po czym zaczęła się trząść. Wiking powoli się podniósł. Spojrzał w bok. Mały czerwony węgorz syknął przyjaźnie, a następnie popełzał w drugą stronę.. - Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak komicznie wyglądasz - zaśmiał się Czkawka. Smok uniósł delikatnie jedno skrzydło, ukazując tylko jedno ze swych paczadełek. Rozejrzał się nim na lewo i prawo. Kiedy zrozumiał, że niebezpieczeństwo najprawdopodobniej minęło, wychylił swój łeb. Jego mina przestraszonego smoka była tak kapitalna, że chłopak po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. - Uważaj, przyjacielu - chrząknął. - Za tobą jest jeszcze trzech. I tak po dwóch sekundach, Szczerbatek zawisnął na drzewie. Objął gałąź z całej siły, aby węgorze go nie dopadły. Ale węgorzy nie było. Spojrzał spode łba na swego jeźdźca, który dusił się ze śmiechu. Szczerbatek w dwóch susach znalazł się przy Czkawce i trzasnął go z ogona. Chłopakowi zakręciło się w głowie. - O la Boga - wybełkotał. - Staaaaaary, nie tak mocno. Padł twarzą na ziemię. Nocna Furia tylko się uśmiechnęła. Tym razem jej nie nabierze. … … … A może jednak? Szturchnęła chłopaka w ramię. Gdy ten nie zareagował, poszła cała seria szturchnięć. Żadnej reakcji. Przerażony Szczerbatek zaryczał, po czym chwycił w zęby kołnierz chłopaka. Zaczął ciągnąć go w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Na pobliskim wzniesieniu smok zauważył jaskinię. Na razie powinno wystarczyć. Nie chciał być na zewnątrz. Mogli być tam jacyś inni wikingowie. Lub co gorsza - WĘGORZE! *** Czkawka jednak szybko się obudził. Postanowili zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Po dwóch tygodniach znali już wyspę na wylot. Wracali właśnie z powrotem do jaskini. - Muszę ci przyznać, Szczerbol, - mruknął wiking, dokańczając pisać notatki o Gronklach - że miałeś nosa co do naszego nowego domu. Nocna Furia szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Istotnie, grota zarówno pod względem estetycznym, jak i strategicznym była położona wręcz idealnie. Na wyspie nie było praktycznie żadnych gór, a jaskinia znajdowała się na najwyższym wzniesieniu, które i tak nie było jakoś imponująco wysokie. Oznaczało to, że wchodziło się do niej łatwo, ale widać z niej było całą wyspę. Była ona również zakryta lianami. Element maskujący zawsze się może przydać. Wreszcie doszli na miejsce. W suficie była niewielka szczelina, która jednak przepuszczała wystarczająco dużo światła. Czkawka rozpalił ognisko. Było południe, ale na czymś musieli podgrzać jedzenie. Szczerbatek natomiast wygodnie rozłożył się w kącie. Jaskinia była tak duża, że mogłaby pomieścić jeszcze co najmniej pięciu takich Szczerbatków. - Wiesz co, Szczerbuś - powiedział chłopak. - Ucieczka z Berk była jednak niegłupim pomysłem. Smok zauważył, że jego jeździec mimo wszystko czymś się martwił. - Tylko… - szepnął Czkawka - szkoda mi trochę Anny. Tęsknię za nią, wiesz? Nocna Furia podeszła do swego przyjaciela. Ten ją pogłaskał. - No, ale przynajmniej mamy siebie. Szczerbatek nagle się ożywił. Wiking spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Smok podszedł do wyjścia z jaskini. Chłopak podążył za nim. Czkawkę zamurowało. Na plaży ujrzał statek, który musiał przypłynąć dosłownie przed momentem. Z pokładu zaczęli wyskakiwać wikingowie. Spojrzał na godło na żaglu. Wszędzie by je poznał. *** Wybaczcie za ewentualną zmianę czcionki, ale edytor postanowił sobie ze mnie pożartować. Nie próbował się bronić. Wiedział, że nie miałoby to sensu. Miał co prawda tylko pięć lat, ale pomimo swego młodego wieku doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sam niewiele zdziała przeciwko o kilka lat starszemu wojownikowi. Zamknął oczy. Odgłos noża wbijającego się w ścianę. Odetchnął z ulgą. - Całe szczęście, że rzuca jeszcze dość słabo - mruknął pod nosem. - Coś mówiłeś? - spytał rzucający. Nie odpowiedział. Nie miał zamiaru pogarszać i tak już niezbyt ciekawej sytuacji. Jeszcze tylko jeden nóż. Ostatni rzut. Tym razem jednak był celny. W ostatniej chwili odskoczył. Obejrzał się za siebie. W miejscu, w którym przed sekundą stał, tkwiło teraz ostrze wbite w drewnianą ścianę. - A jednak masz całkiem niezły refleks, młody - zaśmiał się starszy. - Dzięki - mruknął Czkawka. W oddali dojrzał swych rówieśników. Śmiali się z niego, jak zwykle. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Dokuczali mu od jakiegoś roku i nie zanosiło się na to, że prędko skończą. Wojownik natomiast wyjmował po kolei swe noże. W sumie było ich siedem. Czkawka nie do końca rozumiał jakim cudem żaden go nie trafił. - A gdyby ktoś się dowiedział? - spytał chłopak. - Na przykład twój ojciec? Ten nagle się odwrócił. Chłopakowi przeszedł po plecach dreszcz na widok jego spojrzenia. - A co? Kto miałby mu powiedzieć? Może ty?! Czkawka potrząsnął głową. Narażanie się synowi jakiegokolwiek wodza jakiejkolwiek wyspy było głupotą. Szczególnie jeśli chodziło o tego człowieka. - Byłbym bardzo niezadowolony gdybyś mnie wsypał, przyjacielu - warknął wiking, po czym się uśmiechnął. - Chyba na nas już czas, co nie? Przypłynęli na Berk dwa dni wcześniej. Mieli być jeszcze jakiś tydzień. - To będzie baaaardzo długi tydzień - pomyślał zrozpaczony Czkawka. *** Czarny Wandersmok. Berserkowie. Tylko oni mogli trzasnąć sobie takie godło. - Za jakie grzechy?! - jęknął Czkawka. Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach. Ze statku zeskoczyła jeszcze jedna osoba. Dwudziestolatek, prawdopodobnie ich przywódca. - Dagur - szepnął chłopak. Jeździec zauważył, że nowo przybyły miał tradycyjnie przy sobie swoją kolekcję noży. Oczywiście siedem. Zaczął wydawać rozkazy swoim ludziom: - Przeszukać wyspę! Jeśli znajdziecie jakąś Nocną Furię, to pod żadnym pozorem jej nie zabijać! Chcę ją mieć żywą. - Co za dziwny zbieg okoliczności - mruknął ironicznie Czkawka. Trzech ludzi zostało z Dagurem przy brzegu. Wszyscy wyglądali na doświadczonych wojowników. Nawet przez myśl chłopakowi nie przeszło, aby ich atakować. Oprócz nich, było jeszcze sześciu. Rozdzielili się. Trzech z nich poszło w stronę lasu. Natomiast druga połowa zaczęła iść w kierunku jaskini. - Coraz lepiej - powiedział do smoka. Byli jeszcze daleko od nich. Jeździec musiał zaryzykować. Smok zrozumiał go bez słów. W jednej chwili wybiegli z groty. Wikingowie byli coraz bliżej. Pobiegli między drzewa. Obejrzał się za siebie. W oddali ujrzał, jak wchodzą do ich kryjówki. Po chwili usłyszał podniesione głosy. Zorientowali się, że Berserkowie nie są jedynymi ludźmi, przebywającymi na wyspie. - Spróbujemy ukryć się w lesie - powiedział chłopak. Smok kiwnął łbem. Rozdział 12. Moje gratulacje dla użytkownika Dragonka112233 za 50. komentarz. Biegli wśród drzew. Nikt ich co prawda akurat nie gonił, ale mimo wszystko nie uśmiechało im się nagle przystawać i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście nie ma żadnego pościgu. A jednak Czkawka nagle się zatrzymał. Szczerbatek zrobił to samo, ale widać było po nim, że nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony. Chłopak zaczął powoli chodzić w te i we w te. Nad czymś rozmyślał. Nocna Furia tymczasem nerwowo się rozglądała. Jeździec nagle przystanął. Już wiedział co mu nie grało. - Szczerbuś, - mruknął Czkawka - tak właściwie… to czemu po prostu nie odlecieliśmy. Smok się załamał. Jeśli o to mu cho… Ale z drugiej strony to nie było takie głupie. Chłopak patrzył z wyczekiwaniem na smoka, który właśnie przetwarzał sobie informacje. Czarny jak noc gad uniósłby zapewne brwi bardzo wysoko, gdyby je posiadał. Ograniczył się jedynie do podejścia do skały i uderzenia się za karę w łeb. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie wpadli na tak banalną rzecz. - Przecież to była najoczywistsza oczywistość - jęknął Czkawka. - Tak po prostu sobie odlecieć i po problemie. A my zamiast tego pałętamy się po lesie niczym ostatnie ofiary losu. Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Gdy brunet nie zareagował, wskazał łapą na siodło. - Masz rację - uśmiechnął się chłopak. - Ten genialny plan może być w sumie zrealizowany nawet teraz. Wskoczył na grzbiet smoka i wzbili się w powietrze. To było jednak za proste. Po dwóch sekundach jeździec usłyszał niezbyt fajny dźwięk. Jakby… darcie materiału. Zanim się zorientował w sytuacji, tajemnicza siła, zwana także grawitacją, pociągnęła ich w dół ze sporawą prędkością. Uderzyli w ziemię. Powiedzenie, że zabolało byłoby bardzo delikatnym ujęciem faktu. Smok zaryczał żałośnie. On najmocniej poczuł skutki upadku. Chłopak leżał kilka kroków obok. Zdawało mu się jakby wszystkie jego kości właśnie trafił szlag. Zadawał jednak sobie pytanie: Jak to się mogło stać? Spojrzał na Szczerbatka. Jego wzrok automatycznie powędrował na ogon. Tego się właśnie obawiał. Przewidywał od kilku dni, że materiał lotki nie wytrzyma. Nie sądził jednak, że podrze się ona w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Nie wiedział nawet czy zahaczyli o jakąś gałąź, czy po prostu proteza poszła sama z siebie. - Ale jednak nie jesteśmy w aż tak beznadziejnej sytuacji - uśmiechnął się Czkawka. - Chyba nas nie widzieli. Nie minęła nawet chwila, jaką potrzeba na wypowiedzenie Wykrakałeś stary, a coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. - Bogowie się na mnie uwzięli! *** Blondyn. Wysoki, silny. Typowy wojownik. Może kilka lat starszy od Czkawki. Berserk uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Nocna Furia? - spytał. - Bardzo dobrze. Dagur będzie zadowolony. Chłopak stanął przed smokiem. - Nie! - krzyknął. - Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić. Wojownik momentalnie spoważniał. Sądził, że jeździec po prostu ucieknie na jego widok i zostawi smoka na pastwę losu. - Dobrze ci radzę, uciekaj stąd - warknął mężczyzna. - Gdybyś trafił na któregoś z moich kumpli, już byłbyś trupem. Daję ci ostatnią szansę. Po prostu odsuń się od tego gada, a ja zajmę się resztą. Czkawka jednak nawet nie drgnął. Miał dosyć wiecznego uciekania. Berserk wyciągnął miecz i zaczął iść w ich stronę. Szczerbatek tylko cicho warknął. Nie dał rady się podnieść, a tym bardziej stanąć w obronie chłopaka. Jak na razie był zdany tylko na siebie. Wiking ciął chłopaka w klatkę piersiową. Myślał, że będzie to krótka i prosta walka. Czkawka jednak zdążył odskoczyć. Jeździec panikował. Nie wiedział, co robić dalej. Z rozmyślania wyrwał go kolejny cios. Zrobił unik w ostatniej chwili. Miał jednak trochę szczęścia. Gdyby to był jakiś bardziej doświadczony wojownik, zapewne umarłby już kilkakrotnie. Zanim jego przeciwnik zdążył ponownie zaatakować, chwycił leżący pod nogami ostry kamień. Może i był dość słaby, ale celność miał perfekcyjną. Wojownikowi rozcięło lewy policzek. Czkawka zaczął się wycofywać. Poczuł jak traci grunt pod nogami. Potknął się. Powinien wstać, ale strach kompletnie go sparaliżował. Mężczyzna powoli zaczął do niego podchodzić. Był wściekły, widać to było po jego oczach. Szykował się na śmierć. Zamknął oczy. Nagle usłyszał znajomy świst. Otworzył oczy. Berserk wylądował kilka kroków dalej. Nadal jednak żył. Szczerbatek był już na nogach. Mogli po prostu zacząć dalej uciekać. Ale chłopakiem zawładnął jakiś dziwny impuls. Żądza, którą odczuwał tylko raz. Kiedy bronił Annę przed Sączysmarkiem. Miecz wikinga leżał pod nogami chłopaka. Jego przeciwnik z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. Jeździec nie wiedział co robi. Podniósł broń i z krzykiem zaszarżował na wikinga. Rozdział 13. Jedyne uczucie jakie ujrzał w oczach blondyna było zdziwienie. Obydwaj spojrzeli w dół. Z brzucha wojownika, zaczęła powoli cieknąć krew. Czkawka szybko wyjął miecz. Odrzucił go na bok. Wojownik spojrzał na chłopaka ostatni raz. Z ust również zaczęła wylewać mu się ciepła czerwona ciecz. Osunął się na ziemię. Jeździec stał chwilę bez ruchu. Schylił się nad Berserkiem. Do końca miał nadzieję, że jest tylko ranny. Trącił go w ramię, ale ten się nie poruszył. Nawet nie oddychał. Szczerbatek do niego podszedł. - Ja… ja nie chciałem. Chciałem tylko cię bronić. Nie chciałem… nie chciałem go zabić. Zaczął płakać. Smok próbował go jakoś pocieszyć. Nic to jednak nie dało. Chłopak zaniósł się doniosłym płaczem. Usłyszeli w oddali jakieś kroki. Szybko doszedł do siebie. Podniósł się z ziemi. Wziął ze sobą miecz i uciekli dalej w las. *** Kiedy ujrzeli zabitego wikinga, natychmiast odpłynęli. Czkawka odetchnął z ulgą. Spodobało mu się to miejsce, i nie chciał go opuszczać. Siedzieli ze Szczerbatkiem w swej jaskini przy ognisku. Nocna Furia chciała już ułożyć się wygodnie i zasnąć, jak to robią porządni ludzie i smoki o tej porze. Widział on jednak zmartwienie na twarzy swego jeźdźca. Siedział cały wieczór, wpatrzony w ognisko. Nie odzywał się ani słowem. - Zabiłem człowieka, Szczerbatek - szepnął. - A przecież on na początku chciał mnie puścić wolno. Nie rzucił się na mnie od razu. Był inny. Smok słuchał go uważnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał takiego poczucia winy w głosie chłopaka. - Miał co najwyżej kilka lat więcej niż ja… a jeśli w jego wieku skończę tak samo? Nocna Furia trąciła ogonem wikinga, sugerując, aby poszedł już spać. Nie było sensu wiecznie się tym zamartwiać. Czkawka pogłaskał Szczerbatka po pysku. - Idź już spać - powiedział jeździec, wstając z ziemi. - Ja muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. *** W ostatniej chwili ją złapał. Potknął się o jakiś wystający korzeń, przez co narzędzie wyleciało z rąk. A było mu jeszcze potrzebne. Spojrzał na to, co trzymał w dłoniach. Prosta, drewniana łopata. Kilka dni po osiedleniu się na wyspie, zrobił sobie kilka takich narzędzi. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się przyda. Ruszył dalej. - Przecież tak go tam nie zostawię - mruknął do siebie. Berserkowie, jak na dobrych przyjaciół przystało, najzwyczajniej w świecie zostawili trupa na pastwę losu. Czkawka pomyślał sobie, że coś musi z nim zrobić. Po części była to w końcu jego wina. Poczuł spadające z nieba krople. Na początku było ich mało. Z każdą chwilą było ich jednak coraz więcej, aż w końcu nadeszła najprawdziwsza ulewa. Skombinujcie sobie słuchawki i słuchajcie deszczu podczas czytania: http://www.rainymood.com/ - Pięknie. Wyszedł wreszcie na polanę, na której stoczył tę feralną walkę. Pobliska ziemia zdążyła się już zamienić w błoto. Było ciemno, więc musiał nieco wytężyć wzrok. W końcu jednak dojrzał ciało wikinga. Podszedł bliżej. - Jestem ci coś winien - wzruszył ramionami. Zaczął kopać. Miał ogromne poczucie winy. Chciał choć częściowo spłacić dług. Wiedział jednak, że nie spłaci go do końca życia. Pogoda się ani trochę nie polepszała. Deszcz nie ustępował. Znacznie utrudniało to pracę. Był już cały mokry, zarówno przez wodę, jak i przez zmęczenie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru się poddawać. Spłacić dług. Tylko ta myśl krzątała mu się po głowie. Wykopał już całkiem sporą dziurę. - Jeszcze tylko trochę - szepnął do siebie na pocieszenie. Kątem oka coś zauważył. Jakiś ruch. Ruch nieboszczyka?! Szybko odwrócił głowę. Wiking był zimny. Martwy. Nie miał prawa nawet drgnąć. - Może to przez wiatr? - pomyślał. - A może sumienie doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa? Usłyszał pęknięcie. Łopata poszła. Nie było innego wyjścia. Na szczęście zostało już niewiele. Wykopywanie mułu rękami było niezwykle trudne i czasochłonne. Odwrócił szybko głowę. - Znów się poruszył! - krzyknął w myślach. Berserk był jednak martwy, tak jak przed kilkoma minutami. Miał nadzieję, że miał tylko zwidy. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby tak było. Po kwadransie wreszcie wykopał porządną dziurę. Nie najlepsze miejsce na wieczny spoczynek, ale lepszego niestety nie było. Zaczął ciągnąć ciało w stronę dziury. Musiał się pospieszyć, żeby do dołu nie zdążyło wwalić się błoto, które skutecznie zniszczyłoby jego pracę. Nie ułatwiało mu tego ciągłe potykanie się o własne nogi. Wreszcie jednak mu się udało. Berserk wylądował w dziurze, która miała stać się jego nowym domem. Spojrzał jeszcze na jego twarz. Cała w błocie. Ani trochę nie przypominał teraz wojownika. Ledwie przypominał człowieka. Zaczął zasypywanie. Zajęło mu to kolejne kilka minut. - Jeszcze nie koniec. Zwykła dziura w glebie to było jego zdaniem trochę za mało. Zaczął znosić pobliskie kamienie. Był wyczerpany, ale musiał dokończyć to co zaczął zabijając wikinga. Kilka kamieni w zupełności wystarczyło. Obejrzał swe dzieło. Chociaż tyle mógł zrobić. Uklęknął. Było mokro, zimno i bardzo nieprzyjemnie, ale on na to nie patrzył. Chwilę się modlił. - Przepraszam. - Byłem pierwszy… Gwałtownie się podniósł. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikogo w pobliżu nie było. Nie rozumiał czyj był to głos. Chyba że to był… - …ale nie jestem ostatni. Zaczął biec w kierunku jaskini. Wyobraźnia jest największym źródłem strachu. A może to była jego przyszłość? Nie dopuszczał do siebie takich myśli. Rozdział 14. Słonecznie i ciepło. Pogoda haniebnie wręcz dobra na wypróbowanie tymczasowego ogona. Lotka była wykonana na szybko z liści, patyków i tym podobnych materiałów, które swe lata świetności przeżywały tysiące lat temu. - Gotowy, przyjacielu? Szczerbatek był gotowy zawsze. Cel - dosyć prosty, znaleźć wyspę, na której mógłby otrzymać kuźnię nawet na jeden wieczór. Utrudnienie - trochę gorzej, wikingowie na widok Nocnej Furii i jeźdźca mogą od razu przejść do mordobicia, obelg i czynienia krzywdy na różnorodne sposoby. - Trzeba być dobrej myśli - pomyślał Czkawka. Wzbili się w powietrze. Wiatr masakrował włosy chłopaka, ale w chwili obecnej nie za bardzo przejmował się stanem swej fryzury. Liczył się tylko sam lot. Ze swoim jedynym przyjacielem. Przyspieszyli. Woda uginała się pod wpływem prędkości, z jaką lecieli. - Dawaj, Szczerbuś! - krzyknął jeździec. - Pokażmy światu, na co nas stać! Istotnie, w tych kilku momentach, świat był tylko ich. *** Słońce zachodziło. Niedobrze. Odwiedzili tego dnia trzy wyspy. Pierwsza była bezludna, same smoki. Druga zamieszkana przez kanibali. Do nich nie chcieli się nawet zbliżać. Na trzeciej byli jacyś w miarę normalni wikingowie… którzy prawie ich zabili. - Jak myślisz? Poszczęści nam się jeszcze dzisiaj czy zawracamy? Smok cicho warknął. - Zatem ostatnie podejście. W oddali ujrzeli jakiś ląd. Wyspa. Nieduża. Zauważyli, że przy brzegu znajdowało się bardzo dużo statków. Były to duże statki bojowe. - Mają chyba przygotowania do jakiejś wojny - mruknął Czkawka. - Chyba nie będziemy się wtrącać. Coś ich jednak podkusiło, aby podlecieć bliżej. W miarę jak zmniejszali odległość, jaka dzieliła ich od wyspy, coraz mniej zaczynało im to się podobać. Galery wyglądały jakby ktoś przypuścił nimi atak. Z wioski wydobywał się dym. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Jeździec brutalnie zatrzymał smoka. Szczerbatek spojrzał na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem. Ujrzeli godło na żaglach. Wandersmok. Dopiero wtedy zrozumieli - to był szturm. - Zawracamy. Nocna Furia ponownie spojrzała na wikinga zaskoczona. - Nie mieszajmy się, stary - szepnął Czkawka. - Nie chcę mieć kolejnych ludzi na sumieniu. Chciał już zawrócić, ale coś usłyszał. Ludzkie krzyki. Dziecięce krzyki. Tam ginęli ludzie, a on chciał uciec. Jak tchórz, którym był przez całe życie. - A co powiedziałaby Anna? - pomyślał. Zaklął pod nosem. Polecieli w kierunku wyspy. Dzisiaj niestety nie wyrobię. Sieka będzie dopiero jutro. Rozdział 15. Wioska znajdowała się na niedużym wzniesieniu. Obrońcy najwidoczniej albo spodziewali się ataku Berserków, albo byli niesamowicie sprawni i zorganizowani. Przy wejściu do wioski postawiona była barykada. Wystarczająco niska, aby dało się na nią wspiąć bez użycia drabin, ale i wystarczająco duża, aby móc się z niej bronić. Czkawka wylądował między budynkami. Część z nich albo była zniszczona, albo właśnie płonęła. Widać było, że wojsko Dagura kilkakrotnie już próbowało wziąć wyspę szturmem, ale obrońcy odpierali ataki. Obecnie była przerwa. A przynajmniej dla Berserków, albowiem prowadzili ostrzał katapultami. Część wikingów przestraszyła się Nocnej Furii, część tylko patrzyła się z zaciekawieniem. Większość z nich jednak była obojętna. - Kiedyś wszyscy żywo zareagowaliby na widok smoka i jeźdźca - powiedział jakiś mężczyzna. - Wojna jednak całkowicie zmienia obyczaje. Czkawka spojrzał na przemawiającego człowieka. Wysoki, umięśniony facet w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym. Wszyscy wodzowie wyglądają tak samo. - Na twoim miejscu jak najszybciej bym stąd odleciał. To nie jest twoja walka. - Mamy wspólnego wroga - odrzekł chłopak. - Też mam stare porachunki z Dagurem. Kiedy was zaatakowali? - To już trzeci dzień - westchnął wiking. - Dosłownie przed chwilą odparliśmy chyba dziesiąty już atak. Przebili się aż do wioski, ale ich przepędziliśmy z powrotem na brzeg. Czkawka obejrzał się na barykadę, na której stało kilku wikingów, strzelających z łuków, kusz lub rzucających bronią miotaną. W momencie kiedy patrzył jeden z nich został przeszyty strzałą. - Na chwilę odpuścili. Zamiast posyłać swych ludzi jak na rzeź, Dagur postanowił pokatować nas sprzętem oblężniczym. Łaskawy pan, niech go… Walący się obok dom zagłuszył Czkawce bluzgi wodza. - Myślę, że mógłbym jakoś pomóc - zaoferował jeździec. Wiking się zamyślił. Spojrzał na Szczerbatka. - Nie spodziewają się smoka po naszej stronie, a już na pewno nie spodziewają się Nocnej Furii. Zdajesz sobie jednak sprawę, że to niebezpieczne? Chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami. - A tak w ogóle jak się nazywasz? - spytał wódz. - Czkawka - mruknął niechętnie chłopak. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi. - Nie jesteś czasem z Berk? - Widzę, że wieści szybko się rozchodzą. Wsiadł na smoka. - Później porozmawiamy o mojej przeszłości. Czy jeśli teraz bym zaatakował, mógłbym liczyć na pomoc pańskich ludzi? Jego rozmówca lekko się zaśmiał. - Masz charakter po ojcu chłopcze. Myślę, że z tobą może nam się udać. Wódz krzyknął. Wszyscy wojownicy w kilka sekund zebrali się wokół niego. Doskonale wiedzieli, co mają robić. - Postaram się za bardzo nie poharatać Dagura - powiedział Czkawka, wzbijając się w powietrze. - Spokojnie - krzyknął wódz. - Nie znoszę tego ścierwa, więc nawet jeśli go nieco uszkodzisz, nie będę płakał po nocach. Wikingowie zaczęli przeskakiwać barykadę. Ruszyli gromadą na przeciwnika. *** Berserkowie natychmiast oderwali się od swych czynności. Oto ich wróg zbiegał całą hordą z pagórka, niechybnie aby zrobić im krzywdę. Najbardziej jednak szokował ich widok jeźdźca na Nocnej Furii. - Czas działać - szepnął do siebie Czkawka. Szczerbatek wystrzelił pierwszą plazmę. Jedna katapulta i jej załoga z głowy. Jeszcze tylko cztery. Chłopak zauważył jak jego sojusznicy zbiegają na plażę i szarżują na wroga. Armia Dagura dopiero wtedy się ogarnęła. Chwycili za broń. Nie byli jednak w ogóle przygotowani. A o to przecież obrońcom chodziło. Druga plazma, która tym razem poszła w grupkę wrażych wikingów, również dosięgła celu. Czkawka dojrzał sporo krwi. Najwidoczniej kilku wikingów utraciło trochę kończyn. Wojska się zderzyły. To była rzeź. Żadnej litości, żadnych ceregieli w stylu ,,zranić, ale nie zabić’’. Obydwie strony chciały za wszelką cenę zwyciężyć. A to, że po drodze złamało się kilka zasad jakie ustalały granice człowieczeństwa… kogo to wtedy obchodziło? Wódz wyspy wpadł w bojowy szał. Było to nawet coś więcej. Przypominało to szaleńczą żądzę krwi. Nie zamierzał przebaczyć tylu śmierci jego ludzi. Podobnie mieli pozostali. Katapulty oraz wrodzy strzelcy obrali sobie za cel chłopaka i jego smoka. Strzelali. Jednak ruchome tarcze były dla nich za szybkie. Walka na ziemi tymczasem trwała w najlepsze. Ciała padały kolejno na rozgrzany od słońca piasek. Wielu wojowników wydzierało się z bólu jaki odczuwali. Niektórzy mieli wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, aby umrzeć natychmiast po otrzymaniu ciosu. Inni musieli jeszcze trochę pocierpieć. Trzecia plazma. Łuczników nie ma. Czwarta plazma. I poszedł cały statek, na którym były ustawione katapulty. Berserkowie zaczynali się cofać. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie mają najmniejszych szans. Mieszkańcy wyspy jednak nie dawali im tak łatwo uciec. Nie było u nich w wiosce miejsca dla jeńców. A na groby miejsce znajdzie się zawsze. Dojrzał na jednym ze statków Dagura. Wręcz kipiał ze wściekłości. - Pożałujesz tego, nędzna podróbko wikinga! - wrzasnął do Czkawki. - Zniszczę cie, rozumiesz?! Słyszysz mnie mały, nędzny… Dalsze epitety nie są warte zacytowania. - Po co tak ostro? - spytał Szczerbatka jeździec. Okręty odbijały od brzegu. Ci, którzy zdążyli na nie się dostać, dziękowali bogom za jeszcze trochę życia. Ci, którzy się nie załapali… powiedzmy, że kończyli marnie. Niestety, wojna rządzi się własnymi prawami. *** Wylądował. Zebrali się wokół niego. Przed zebrany tłum wyszedł znany chłopakowi mężczyzna. Część jego zbroi była poważnie uszkodzona. Cała była też pokryta czerwoną posoką, podobnie jak jego twarz. Miał też może ze trzy rany. Krótko mówiąc, powinien z tego wyjść. - Chłopcze, gdyby nie ty… w ciągu kilku dni moglibyśmy być martwi. A może skończylibyśmy jako niewolnicy. Szczerze powiedziawszy sam nie wiem, która alternatywa jest gorsza. - To nic takiego - mruknął Czkawka. - Uznałem to za swój obowiązek. - Na cześć Czkawki! - krzyknął wódz. - Hip hip… - HURA!!! - wrzasnęli pozostali wikingowie. Chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął. Była to bardzo miła odmiana po piętnastu latach na Berk. - Co prawda mamy pół wioski do odbudowania, ale może chciałbyś uczestniczyć jutro w specjalnej uczcie. Rzecz jasna, jako gość honorowy. Ta propozycja nieco zmieszała jeźdźca. Nie postrzegał swych zasług, aż tak dobrze, jak oni. Po dłuższych namowach jednak się zgodził. Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku wioski. Trzeba było wszystko przygotować. Część ludzi zbierała ciała poległych towarzyszy lub opatrywała rannych. Znalazło się nawet miejsce dla rannych Berserków. Postanowiono skończyć z dalszym mordowaniem i zajęto się rannymi wrogami, którzy następnie mieli być odesłani do domu. Nie zmieniało to oczywiście faktu, że truchłami ich przyjaciół nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy. Rozdział 16. - Krótko mówiąc, jeśli uda ci się to naprawić, kostium jest twój - powiedział kowal. - Zainteresowany? Czkawka nieco się zmieszał po otrzymaniu takiej oferty. Z jednej strony w miarę wytrzymała zbroja i hełm, który zasłaniałby całą twarz były bardzo kuszące, gdyż właśnie czegoś takiego brakowało mu podczas niebezpiecznych momentami lotów. A mimo wszystko jakoś nie mógł jej przyjąć. Dla niego pomoc wiosce zdawała się być jego obowiązkiem, a oni chcieli mu się jeszcze dodatkowo odwdzięczać. - Kiedy ja mogę to spokojnie zrobić za darmo i bezinteresownie - odparł jeździec. - Na oko wystarczą jakieś trzy drobne poprawki i będzie jak nowy. Może nawet uda mi się dodać jedną rzecz od siebie. Wiking wzruszył ramionami. - Jak sobie chcesz. Oczywiście jeśli się nie wyrobisz, nic się nie stało. Przede wszystkim skup się na tym ogonie. Tak więc… kuźnia jest twoja. I wyszedł. Czkawka spojrzał na swego wierzchowca. - Całkiem sympatyczny człowiek, co nie Szczerbek? Smok mruknął sennie. Rozłożył się wygodnie w kącie przy kominie i szykował się do snu. Po takim dniu pełnym wrażeń, rozmawianie o nowo poznanych ludziach było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Nocna Furia miała ochotę. - Chociaż to i tak nie to samo, co Pyskacz - westchnął chłopak. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tych wspomnień. Miał sporo do zrobienia. A poza tym był wikingiem. Czarne jak noc stworzenie zaczęło cicho sapać. Był to znak, że już smacznie spało. - Dobranoc, przyjacielu. Kolorowych snów. I tak dalej… Pierwsza część była najtrudniejsza. Musiał zrobić nową lotkę. Praktycznie od nowa. Jak na razie jej prowizoryczny odpowiednik, zrobiony w lesie, trzymał się o dziwo całkiem nieźle. Była to jednak kwestia czasu, zanim znowu coś by się uszkodziło. *** I tak minęła ponad godzina. Szło mu całkiem dobrze. Jeszcze kilkanaście minut i powinien skończyć. - Co robisz? Odwrócił się. W wejściu do budynku stała kruczowłosa dziewczyna, mniej więcej w jego wieku. - Cóż, muszę zrobić nowy ogon dla tego milusińskiego gada - powiedział Czkawka. - A poza tym chciałbym pokombinować coś z tym strojem, zrobionym przez waszego kowala. Mówił to wszystko zadziwiająco pewnie. Jeszcze dwa miesiące wcześniej mocno by się speszył, gdyby zagadała do niego taka ładna białogłowa. Chciał jednak poznać ją nieco lepiej. - Jak się nazywasz? - spytał chłopak. - Mia - odrzekła. - Ty jesteś Czkawka, prawda? - Owszem, tak właśnie się nazywam. Nie przeszkadzało mu ani trochę, że gawędzi sobie z samą córką wodza i robi to tak nieoficjalnie. Czuł, że ona przyszła tu w jakimś konkretnym celu. Za bardzo się nie pomylił. Podeszła do niego bliżej. Za blisko. Niebezpiecznie bliziutko w stopniu alarmowym. - Wiem, że masz bardzo dużo pracy, - zaczęła Mia, lekko się przy tym rumieniąc - ale może dałbyś się namówić na jakiś spacer? Wieczory są u nas takie piękne. Teraz to on się zaczerwienił. Zauważyła to i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła na ten widok. Postanowił na szybko znaleźć jakieś wytłumaczenie, jakoś z tego wybrnąć. Lub nazywając rzeczy po imieniu - postanowił nagadać jej bzdury. - Chętnie bym się gdzieś wybrał, ale… - Ale? - zapytała jakby z pretensją w głosie. Wybiło go to z rytmu. Jednak tylko na moment. - Mam naprawdę od groma roboty - wyrzucił z siebie Czkawka. - Może kiedy indziej, okej? Rozczarowała ją ta odpowiedź. - No dobrze - odpowiedziała chłodno. - Tak więc, do innego razu. Po chwili już jej nie było. - Dobrze, że Anna nie robiła mi takich awantur - mruknął do siebie jeździec. - Swoją drogą to ciekawe. Kiedy nie miałem smoka, to żadna nawet nie chciała na mnie spojrzeć. Szczerbatek nie zareagował na jego monolog. Był pogrążony we śnie. - A teraz mam smoka i nagle każda zachowuje się w stylu ,,Bierz mnie, ogierze!’’. Ten świat jest jednak chory. Po tych kilku mądrościach życiowych, wrócił do pracy. *** Wznieśli się bardzo wysoko. Kowal ostatecznie namówił Czkawkę do przyjęcia stroju, który został przez chłopaka naprawiony. I choć musiałby upłynąć jeszcze co najmniej rok, aby zbroja na niego pasowała idealnie, i tak postanowił przetestować ją już teraz. - Dobra mordko, próbujemy! Smok nie był w stu procentach przekonany co do tej próby. Gdyby mógł mówić w języku ludzi, najprawdopodobniej przemówiłby człowiekowi do rozumu, że to co chce zrobić, jest haniebnie wręcz niebezpieczne. Jeździec jednak już szykował się do skoku. Nocnej Furii pozostało tylko mieć się na baczności i w razie czego być w pogotowiu. Wiking skoczył w dół. Prędkość, z jaką spadał, wzrastała w zastraszającym tempie. W teorii powinien odczuwać niepojęty strach. A jednak czuł się… wolny. Błyskawiczne zbliżanie się do ziemi nie przeszkadzało mu w odczuwaniu dziwnej euforii. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czego nie było widać pod nałożoną maską. Czuł gwałtowny wiatr atakujący całe jego ciało. - Chyba już czas - pomyślał Czkawka, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Pociągnął za linkę, która znajdowała się mniej więcej na wysokości bioder. Pod pachami rozłożyły mu się nieduże skrzydła. Z pozoru marnej jakości, były jednak wytrzymałe i co najważniejsze - działały. Skrzydła nie pozwalały może na latanie jak na Szczerbatku, ale zapewniały mu o wiele bezpieczniejsze i spokojniejsze opadanie, dzięki czemu mógł bez problemowo wylądować, zamiast uderzać w ziemię z ogromną prędkością. Zniżał wysokość. - Teraz tylko postawić pewnie obie no… Niestety, nawet przez kostium ochronny poczuł jakie są skutki bliskiego kontaktu z drzewem. Jeszcze jeden next dzisiaj nie jest wykluczony. Rozdział 17. - Gdyby nie ten chłopak, - zaczął wódz - być może nie siedzielibyśmy tutaj tacy szczęśliwi. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że ocalił on naszą wioskę. Jeśli mamy wznieść toast na jego cześć, to jest to jak najbardziej odpowiedni moment. - Na cześć Czkawki! - krzyknęli wszyscy zebrani, po czym skosztowali cudownego napoju życia, zwanego popularnie alkoholem. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. - Jak na Berk - mruknął do siebie jeździec. Starał się przy tym ukryć kilka siniaków, które zdobył parę godzin wcześniej, zarówno przez drzewo, jak i własną nieuwagę. - Ojciec byłby naprawdę z ciebie dumny, chłopcze - powiedział wódz. Czkawka wzruszył tylko ramionami. Szczerze powiedziawszy mało go interesował jego ojciec. - Nie rozumiem czemu się ciebie wyrze… Momentalnie umilkł. Mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedział coś bardzo nie na miejscu. Chłopak spochmurniał. - Czyli jednak - szepnął. - W sumie czego innego mogłem się po nim spodziewać. - Wybacz. Nie powinienem ci tego… - Nie, nie - uspokoił go Czkawka. - Nic się nie stało. Prędzej czy później sam bym się tego dowiedział. Wokoło było strasznie głośno. Ledwie siebie słyszeli. - Zmieniając temat - wybrnął z niezręcznej sytuacji wódz. - To prawda co mówią o tobie i tej całej Annie? Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy. - Eee… co? Znaczy słucham?! Anna… była taka… ale ja tam nic… Coraz bardziej plątał się w zeznaniach. Zalewający jego twarz rumieniec ani trochę nie poprawiał sytuacji. Był pod ścianą. Na szczęście zauważył to Szczerbatek, który siedział obok. Zupełnym PRZYPADKIEM strącił puchar Czkawki (nie miał on tak mocnego alkoholu jak reszta , ale najprawdopodobniej również był to napój procentowy). - Szczerbatek! - udał oburzenie. - Świetnie, teraz muszę iść i czekać, aż mi to wszystko wyschnie! Wielkie dzięki. Podziękował mężczyźnie za posiłek i rozmowę, która na szczęście już się skończyła. Wyszli z Twierdzy. - Dzięki, stary. Gdyby nie ty, mógłbym się tam spalić ze wstydu. Smok perfidnie zachichotał. (mniej więcej w taki sposób:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKm5xQyD2vE) Chłopak tylko cicho warknął. *** Po namyśle może być nie tylko muzyka Pink Floyd. I wiem… w teorii muzyka z horroru nie jest ani trochę romantyczna, ale tutaj można zrobić wyjątek. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BBNNGmSmWo Księżyc świecił w całej swojej okazałości. Był środek nocy, a chłopak w dalszym ciągu nie był w stanie zasnąć. Rozmyślał. Rozmowa z wodzem momentalnie przypomniała mu o Annie. Tak bardzo pragnął, aby ta rudowłosa piękność była teraz przy nim. Chciał jej powiedzieć prosto w oczy, jak bardzo ją kocha. Jak bardzo jej potrzebuje. Niestety, nie mógł. Pozostały mu tylko marzenia. Zamknął oczy. *** Czas nie miał znaczenia. Miejsce również. Liczyła się tylko ona. Podświadomość podpowiadała mu, że to nie jest rzeczywistość, że w rzeczywistości ją utracił. Być może nawet na zawsze. To wszystko wydawało mu się jednak takie prawdziwe. Chciał, aby to było prawdziwe. Z dziwną niepewnością podszedł bliżej. Usiadł obok niej na ciepłym piasku plaży. Patrzyła przed siebie, na zachodzące słońce. Zrobił to samo. Siedzieli przez długą chwilę w milczeniu. Cieszyli się swoją obecnością. - Myślałam, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę, Czkawka. - Ja również, Anno. Bałem się tego. Spojrzał w jej oczy. Niebieskie. Właśnie ten kolor pokochał dzięki niej. Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Jak zwykle, tajemniczo. Jej twarz oblał lekki rumieniec. Dotknął jej policzka. Nie opierała się. Tego właśnie pragnęła. - Przez tyle lat myślałem, że na zawsze pozostanę kompletnie sam, i że już nic tego nie zmieni - szepnął chłopak. - Na szczęście pojawiłaś się ty. Wtuliła się w niego. Chciała czuć tę cudowną bliskość. - Kocham cię, Czkawka. Ponownie spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Ich usta powoli się do siebie zbliżały. W ich sercach znajdowały się ogromne szczeliny, które chcieli wypełnić miłością. Delikatnie musnął jej wargi. Mogli się bać, że ktoś ich będzie obserwował, że ktoś ich przyłapie na tym bezwstydnym procederze. Jednak w zaistniałej sytuacji żadne z nich się tym nie przejmowało. Wokół mogła trwać krwawa bitwa, dla nich nic innego się nie liczyło jak druga połówka każdego z nich. Pocałunek przybierał na sile. Coraz mocniej się do siebie przytulali. Te piękne uczucie, jakim była spełniona miłość, rozsadzało ich dusze od środka. Ułożyła się na ziemi. On przejął inicjatywę. Subtelnie ją objął i ponownie zalał falą namiętnych pocałunków. Objęła rękoma jego głowę, zatapiając swe palce w jego włosach. Oparł się rękoma. Po policzku poleciała jej łza. - Wiesz, że chciałabym, abyś został. - Ja też bym bardzo tego chciał. Chciałbym być z tobą całą wieczność. Zostało im jeszcze kilka chwil. Wystarczająco dużo czasu na ostatni pocałunek. Ten jeden gest sprawił, że w jednej chwili zrozumieli, jak bardzo się nawzajem uzupełniają, jak bardzo siebie nawzajem potrzebują. - Proszę cię, nie odchodź - załkała. *** Ciemność. Powrót do rzeczywistości. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Cicho zapłakał. Rozdział 18. Cała wioska chciała go pożegnać. W końcu byli mu coś winni. - To naprawdę nie będzie problem, jeśli chciałbyś tutaj zostać - zapewnił go wódz. - Być może jeszcze wczoraj przyznałbym panu rację, - powiedział Czkawka, wsiadając na smoka - ale dzisiejszej nocy uświadomiłem sobie, że jest w moim życiu ktoś ważny. Muszę tego kogoś po prostu odszukać. Mężczyzna domyślał się o kim mowa. Jednak nie zadawał pytań. - Tak więc żegnajcie - powiedział głośno jeździec. - Jeśli przypadkiem spotkacie kogoś z Berk, możecie o mnie wspomnieć. Nie oczekujcie jednak radości spowodowanej tym, że żyję. Wzbił się w powietrze. - Na cześć Czkawki - krzyknął wódz. - Hip hip… - HURA! Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Musiał to niestety zostawić. Miał w swoim życiu jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. *** Lecieli z ogromną prędkością. Przed siebie. Do swojego domu. - Wiesz co, Szczerbol. Niby wiem, że chcę ją odnaleźć, ale to może być nieco trudniejsze niż myślałem. Smok mruknął mu w odpowiedzi. - Wiem tylko tyle, że mieszka ona na jakiejś wyspie - powiedział chłopak. - Problem w tym, że na tym archipelagu są dziesiątki, albo i setki takich wysp. Nocna Furia doskonale rozumiała jego problem. - Chociaż w sumie, i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. *** I rzeczywiście, pół roku później… Czkawka zaklął siarczyście. Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego spode łba. Nie podobało mu się to, że jego pan zamienia się w typowego, rozwydrzonego nastolata. Jeździec spojrzał na swego smoka. - Wybacz, przyjacielu - powiedział. - To po prostu trochę irytujące. Latamy tak w te i we w tę kilka miesięcy, byliśmy już na stu dwudziestu trze… Tu spojrzał na narysowaną przez siebie mapę archipelagu. - Pomyłka… stu dwudziestu czterech wyspach i może raptem na kilku z nich się ludziom obiło o uszy imię Jan, Zuzanna, bądź Anna. Westchnął. - Nie sądziłem, że na jednym oceanie może być tyle wysp! - krzyknął jakby sam do siebie jeździec. Nocna Furia szturchnęła chłopaka w ramię. Ujrzał uśmiechniętą mordkę swego wierzchowca. Po chwili ten optymizm udzielił się również jemu, w efekcie czego sam zaczął się uśmiechać. Pogłaskał swego czarnego jak noc przyjaciela po pysku. - Chodźmy, spróbujemy na tej sto dwudziestej piątej wyspie… *** W międzyczasie na Berk… Pyskacz jak zwykle siedział w kuźni. Odkąd jego czeladnik wyrwał się z tej wyspy, a więc od ponad sześciu miesięcy, nie angażował się przesadnie w życie publiczne (to brzmi trochę sztucznie, czyż nie?). Całe dnie przesiadywał u siebie, nawet jeśli akurat nie trzeba było niczego naprawiać, bądź wykuwać. Stał się trochę małomówny, starał się stać raczej na uboczu. Zupełnie jak Czkawka. Nie umknęło to rzecz jasna uwadze innych wikingów. Często do niego przychodzili, aby spytać się jak leci, albo czy mogą w czymś mu pomóc. Kowal jednak albo udawał zapracowanie, albo po prostu zbywał ich dwoma słowami lub wcale nie odpowiadał. Przestał rozmawiać nawet ze swym najlepszym przyjacielem, jakim kiedyś był Stoik. - Kumplu, możemy pogadać? - spytał wódz, stając w wejściu do kuźni. - Mam robotę - mruknął od niechcenia Pyskacz. - Dużo roboty. Rudowłosy cicho westchnął. - Od dłuższego czasu nie rozmawialiśmy - powiedział. - Właściwie z nikim teraz nie rozmawiasz. Mogę chociaż wiedzieć czemu tak się dzieje? Blondyn spojrzał na niego spode łba. - A jak myślisz?! - Chodzi o Czkawkę? - spytał Stoik. Kowal nic nie odpowiedział. Uznał to za pytanie retoryczne. Najzwyczajniej odwrócił się od wodza i wrócił do pracy. - Ja naprawdę chciałbym porozmawiać. - Nie mamy o czym, Stoik. Nagle do środka wbiegła zdyszana Astrid. - Wodzu! Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale przypłynął Johann. Wiking wzruszył tylko ramionami. - I co w tym dziwnego? - spytał obojętnie. - Przecież jako kupiec bardzo często nas odwiedza. Wojowniczka nabrała głośno powietrza. - On wie coś o Czkawkce. Właściwie to chce chyba snuć o nim całe opowieści. Pyskacz odrzucił fartuch, który nakładał do pracy i wyszedł. Blondynka spojrzała na niego, po czym też wyszła. Stoik pomyślał sobie, że wypadałoby zainteresować się swoim synem. - Ale co dokładnie opowiada o moim sy… Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież się go wyrzekł. - Nie jestem pewna, - powiedziała Astrid, a następnie lekko się uśmiechnęła - ale chyba ma sporo do powiedzenia. Rozdział 19. Jak zwykle wylądowali na uboczu. Nocna Furia i jej jeździec nie chcieli przyciągać niepotrzebnej uwagi. Robili to samo już sto dwudziesty piąty raz. - Dobra, Szczerbatek - szepnął chłopak. - Taktyka ta sama, co zawsze - ty czekasz tutaj, gdzie raczej nikt się nie będzie szwendać, a ja idę kulturalnie do wioski i… - Słodki Thorze, dziewczyny to on! Odwrócił się gwałtownie, aby sprawdzić, kto zaskoczył go takim dziewczęcym głosikiem. Nietrudno zgadnąć, że były to przedstawicielki płci pięknej. - Smoczy jeździec - szepnęła blondynka z przodu. Pozostałe dwie stały tuż za nią. One również były onieśmielone obecnością Czkawki. Ten z kolei był strasznie skrępowany. Gdyby nie miał założonej maski, prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa. - Dlaczego akurat smoczy jeździec? - spytał. - Skąd taka nazwa? Dziewczyna, stojąca na przedzie tego drobnego orszaku podeszła do niego pewnym krokiem. Chłopak bez trudu rozpoznał, że to córka wodza tej wyspy. Wszystkie są takie same, jak ich ojcowie. - Jesteś chyba najbardziej znanym chłopcem na całym archipelagu. Chyba nie powiesz, że nic nie słyszałeś? - Tak właściwie, to nie - odrzekł jeździec. - Żyję trochę w odosobnieniu. Dziewczyny ponownie pisnęły. - Przecież to… - westchnęła jedna z pozostałych dwóch dziewczyn. - …Nocna Furia - dokończyła za nią koleżanka. Szczerbatek dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że o nim mowa. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, zdążył zostać wymiziany, poprzytulany i zalany ogólną słodkością. - Spokojnie, bo zaraz znokautujecie mi smoka - zaśmiał się Czkawka. Odsunęły się od Szczerbatka. Ten leżał uśmiechnięty na ziemi. Czuł się jak w raju. - Kiedy zobaczą was w wiosce, po prostu oszaleją ze szczęścia - powiedziała córka wodza. Złapała chłopaka za kołnierz i siłą zaczęła go ciągnąć w znanym sobie kierunku. Pozostałe dziewczyny podążyły za nimi. Nie inaczej zrobił uśmiechnięty Szczerbatek. - Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał siebie w myślach Czkawka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania